Sailor Moon Digital Dilemma
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Unofficially part of the Sailor Moon Continuum-Our Sailor Team heroes must fight against the most dangerous computer virus on Earth to save the universe, with the aid of their allies.(A series of crossovers) On Hiatus(Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: This is an unofficial two-story mini-series part of my Sailor Moon Continuum, featuring the gang in the series, in a storyline based on the Digimon movie, without digimon characters, but with Pokemon filling the roles. Of course, I don't own any of them: Disney, Toei, DreamWorks, CLAMP, Nintendo, Square Enix and 20th Century Fox do.**

**Let's begin with part one.**

* * *

Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.

CH1.

_Year: 1998-Set during the events of Sailor Moon Frontier._

As our Sailor Team heroes and their allies Sora, Donald and Goofy continue with their mission in finding King Mickey, Riku and Kairi, as well as fighting against the Heartless, sealing the keyholes of other worlds, it appears that Amy, who is at home doing her homework, was the first one that new trouble was approaching.

"Huh?" asked Amy as she leaned closer. She studied the unusual data, and realised what it was. "A virus on the internet!?" but also noticed that it wasn't harming her computer, but something else. Curious about this, she pluged in her mini computer, trying to locate her target.

However, Amy wasn't the only one tracking the virus, the entire world was watching, and nobody knew what it was until, a strange image began to clear up, forming into something that was somehow alive.

"It looks like...A pokemon egg?" Amy asked in disbelief. "Where did that come from?" then she noticed that the virus was attacking it, making in go very fast.

"It's going to hatch!?"

As if on cue, the new Poke-computer egg hatched, which was an unusual Pokemon, and it somehow sent Amy an email, saying, "Hello!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tsukio home which housed Serena, she and Raye were yet more problems of their own once again, this time, Raye wasn't talking to her, which is why Serena is on her father's computer typing an email.

"Dear Raye: Sorry about what happened. I didn't realise that I roasted a marshmellow in your fire-reading, but it was an accident, and we'll get over it right? What's a few rain drops between friends? Your best friend, Serena." Serena said as she typed, but then she stopped at the last part of her message.

"_Your best friend_!? I mean '_From_', no, I mean...ugh." Serena sighed, giving up on trying to say the right thing.

"Who're you writting to, Serena?" came Rini's voice.

Serena, in her flinch of being started, didn't realise that she recorrected her last part of her message back to 'Your best friend', then quickly covered the screen with her hands, protesting, "It's just an email joke!" then realised what Rini and Lusie who was standing next to her were wearing, and Serena asked, "What are you guys going in here?"

"We wanted to show you our new dresses," said Lusie, "We're both going to a birthday party!" as she and Rini both showed Serena boxes with ribbons, as they were presents.

Despite being mother and daughter from two different centries, Serena and Rini in this time acted more like siblings, because the former tried to snatch the present, then decided to give up, while Lusie went over to the computer, explaning, "If you want to send an email, you have to click this." and clicked onto the send botton, much to Serena's shock, while the two girls ran out of the room.

"Hey, I wasn't even gonna send that letter!" Serena protested.

"Then why did you write it for?" Lusie asked as she came back in.

"Oh, go to your party." Serena sighed.

Disappointed, Lusie said, "Okay." and then left with Rini to the birthday party, while Serena, shocked, turned her attention back to her father's computer, muttering in dispair, "Ooh, I can't believe Raye's gonna read my letter."

But then something was wrong, and she realised as she read that her message didn't send because it was unable to send at all. Now angry, Serena began to rant, "I can't believe she's not gonna read my letter! You stupid computer for not sending my sorry to my-" in her rant, she was leaning back and forth in the chair too fast, before she finally lost her balance, and collasped backwards and crashed onto the floor.

Once again, just for falling, Serena cried hysterically like a five year old, letting loose her trademark waterworks.

"Serena! Three of your friends are here!" Serena's mother called, but the teen was too busy crying, as Sora, Donald and Goofy, who had come to Earth from their universe to visit, and found her in the computer room, crying, and, seeing the chair on it's back, the trio just sweatdropped at the sight.

Unable say anything, they just glanced at each other, while Goofy just shrugged cluelessly.

* * *

Things were a bit busy for our heroes. Raye was just wandering around, Team Rocket were dressed as students to pass time, but Meowth missed the train with his friends and wanted to catch the next one, but the next one just stopped before it continued on.

"Hey!" He protested in panic.

Mina and Artemis weren't home apparently.

As for Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max and even Lita, they were over in the country visiting May and Max's grandmother who made them burnt rice.

Rini, Lusie and some of their school friends arrived at their birthday friend's house, and when the young girl's mother opened the door, the birthday girl gasped in surprise.

"Surprise!" All of the other young girls said in unision, holding up the presents they have brought, and their friend giggled and squealed happily.

* * *

Back at the house, Serena and the others just sat, while the former looked in the fridge, as her mother was the only family member in the house and had just gotten home from the groceries.

"Mom?" Serena asked, "Can I make another complaint?"

"Mmhm?" said Ikuo who was unpacking the food.

Serena then said, "Well, Sammy's at the movies, Dad's at work, Rini and Lusie are having sweets, cookies and a birthday right now, and all we have is left-overs."

"I could bake you and your friends a cake, Serena. Hand me three eggs please." Ikuo said. "I need to use them anyway."

Just as Serena was bringing out the eggs, the door-bell rang. Sora, being the closet, said, "I'll get it!" and stood up.

"Sora! This isn't your house!" Donald protested. Seeing that the brown-haired teenager wasn't listening, he sighed and grumbled, "This is exasperating."

As Sora opened the door, Amy was there, panting as she had just made a mad dash from her house to Serena's. She was even covered in sweat too.

"Amy? You're panting." Sora blinked. "What's wrong?"

"It's, it's about the egg." Amy began. When Sora looked confused, she tried again, "The egg's about to hatch."

Somehow getting the wrong idea, Sora turned to call Serena, "Uh, Serena? You might wanna double check those eggs."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because Amy thinks they're about to hatch."

Dumbfounded and somewhat freaked out, Serena, Donald, Goofy and Luna sweatdropped. Did they hear right?

"Not those eggs!" Amy said in irritation, "A pokemon egg!"

"Oh." was Sora's reply, somewhat relieved.

* * *

Half an hour later, Amy had set up her laptop in Serena's room, as the five of them had found ice cream to nibble on, while Amy explained, "It appeared out of nowhere, and I know that it's a new kind of Pokemon."

"Looks like a jellyfish to me." Sora thought as he took a look at the new Pokemon on the internet.

"What is it, Amy?" Goofy asked.

"I think it's part Pokemon, part virus." Amy answered.

"A pokemon with a virus? So?" Sora asked.

Amy glanced at him as if he's gone crazy. "Sora, if it gets into the computers, it'll destroy all the data and records and even the electricty in the world, and I know it."

"How'd you know all this stuff." Donald asked.

"This young boy emailed me before I got here." Amy answered, "His name is Willis and he lives in Colorado. Though I have no idea where he got this information, he's smart. He's only in primary school, but he's got the highest score in colorado state."

Hearing this made Serena realise that it was another book-worm person Amy was referring, and she pointed out, "So? We're in high-school and I take classes in high-school like I did in junior high-school, and this year I'm going to be a Pokemon trainer."

Suddenly the computer alerted them, and when they looked, to their shock, the Pokemon just changed into a more modern like jellifish thing, meaning one thing; "The Jellyfish evolved!" Donald exclaimed.

Then an email came up and when Goofy noticed, he read it out loud, "Gee, it says, 'I'm hungry'. Gwarsh, I feel sorry for it."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Order in Pizza?" Serena asked sarcastically.

Unfortunately, the Pokemon was impaitent and immediately was eating numbers on the data, which meant bad news. "Oh no! It's eating computer data! When it's done here, it'll database more food!" Amy exclaimed.

"More food!?" Serena gasped.

"What's he supposed to find? A grocery store?" Sora asked in sarcasm.

* * *

Unfortunately, Sora's sarcasm proved right, because numbers on all check-outs were all stopping at random numbers and just jumbled up. At a small store, one guy was buying a $1.00 chocolate, but as the woman checked the price, she read randomly, "Your total comes to one million, one hundred-HUH!?" she then realised it and then read it to double-check.

"Yeah...that's what it says." said the lady. "That must be really good chocolate." she thought.

The man was so shocked at this, that he dropped his change all over the floor, gabbling in disbelief.

**Here's the first chapter, and the next one will appear sometime soon. Please review before you go, and next time, a special Pokemon replica will aid our heroes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: Welcome back to Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma. As usual, I don't own anything here. Let's continue.**

* * *

Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.

CH2.

As Ikuo was carrying a tray with special shakes she made, she heard on the news that in every supermarkets that all of the checkouts were failing, and suffering technical problems. She then called out to her daughter, "Serena, I made shakes!"

But to her surprise, Serena barged out of her room, rushing out while saying, "No thanks, mom!"

"Whoa!" Ikuo managed to lift the tray up just in time, before asking, "Where are you going?"

"We need Dad's computer!" Serena answered, entering her father's office room, while Sora passed Ikuo, saying, "Sorry, ma'am!" and followed Serena.

Goofy then nearly knocked Ikuo over, then stopped and pulled his head off, apologetically saying, "Oops! Pardon me, ma'am! We're in a major hurry!"

Amy and Donald then passed, before Ikuo asked, "Don't you want your shakes?" which caused the other two to stop and run back, gulping down their drinks which they found were delicious.

"Well, I'm glad there are others who appreciate my recipes." Ikuo said.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Donald said while rushing to follow the others with Amy who echoed the graditude.

In the office room, Serena was busy carefully moving her father's books and she said that they had to be careful, so Sora and Goofy helped her, but Donald shoved them, saying, "Outta the way!" then he helped Amy pull the computer and the monitor onto the floor, causing all of the books to fall down.

"There's a Pokemon eating the internet, Serena, and you're worried about some dumb book!?" Donald demanded.

"Well, my dad likes his mess where it is." Serena pointed out.

Amy then turned the computer on before connecting it with her laptop and her mini-computer while saying, "We'll have more things to worry about later."

"Why can't we just enter the computer and handle the Pokemon ourselves?" Sora asked.

The others looked at him as if he was crazy, and Donald pointed out, "You can't just enter a computer! That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, computer's don't have their own realm." Serena added. Then she suggested, "Maybe we should call the computer companies or something..."

Amy shook her head, "They won't listen. That boy Willis warned the government about the Pokemon which has the virus, and they said 'Great-let's start up a new documentary'."

Finally, the computer screen got them online, and to their shock, the Pokemon had evolved again already. It now looked like a blue heartless, slender and black pupils in it's yellow eyes, long anntenas. It then said in a male voice, "My name is Teraton."

"Teraton?" Serena asked. "Never heard a Pokemon with that name before."

"I've never seen a Pokemon to evolve in it's final form so quickly either." Luna added as she joined the group.

"This soon?" Sora asked, "He evolved this quickly!?"

Amy nodded, "He's probably at the Fast-Food website."

"What do we do?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing now." said Amy.

Serena and the others looked at the screen in disbelief, while she asked, "You mean we have to let this thing eat up all the computers?" then she groaned, "Ogh, I wish Grovyle was here to help us."

"I wish I knew all about this computer stuff." Sora sighed, "Back at home, the only technology we got are light-bulbs."

Suddenly there was a strange sound, and came a voice that sounded strange but familiar, though nobody took notice of this. "Serena." said the voice.

"I could almost hear Grovyle now." Serena sighed.

"You can hear me." said Grovyle's voice.

"It's almost like he's here."

"You do realise that I am here?"

Now everyone caught on the voice, and Goofy freaked out, while and Donald clinged onto each other in fright, Goofy asking, "What was that!?"

"A ghost!" Donald stuttered.

"Grovyle?" Serena now stood up, recongising her book-replica friend's voice. "Where are you? I can't hear you right! Are you okay?"

"It's a transmission!" Amy announced as she turned to her laptop and fiddled with it, until a new screen appeared, and it revealed the Hidden Land. Serena, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luna gathered around Amy who continued, "From the Book Realm!"

And on the screen in the Hidden Land within the Book Realm, were two Pokemon, one a Wigglytuff, and the other, was the Pokemon Serena wanted to see. The book replica of the Pokemon who travelled through time and into the real Pokemon world near Earth long ago.

Grovyle.

"Serena!" Grovyle cried out happily.

Serena smiled emotionally, replying, "Grovyle, it's really you." while the Keyblade trio blinked in confused surprise, realising that the stories they heard about the Book Realm taken place a few months ago were true.

"And he's with a replica of the Guildmaster Wigglytuff, just like Mina said." Luna added.

The replica of Guildmaster Wigglytuff laughed with a smile and greeted, "So you're the Sailor Team in the Realm of Light. Hi there."

Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, another familiar Pokemon appeared, and though Serena, Amy and Luna were shocked to see this Pokemon again, it seemed that he had learned his lesson or he was finally cured from Xenula's influnce.

"So we meet again, Sailor Scouts." the ghost Pokemon greeted, but in a more friendlier way.

"It's Dusknoir!" Amy cried out.

"And he redeemed himself." Luna realised.

"What other Pokemon are there?" Serena asked.

As if like magic, many Pokemon appeared-the Pokemon guild, and even some Pokemon which the team realised were also Book Replicas based on the Pokemon Ash and the others have, meaning that Mina must've made alternate chapters in the Relica Book. Once all the Pokemon gathered around the other three Pokemon, Chatot, Wigglytuff's second hand man(or bird), spoke, "We need to talk; Something's threatening everything, starting with the so called internet which somehow managed to connect to the Book Realm."

In the Realm of Light, Amy explained, "We know. We have a digital Pokemon causing problems in our world."

"I'm not even sure if it is a Pokemon." Wigglytuff thought.

"But it is very dangerous." Grovyle added, "Xenula and the Shadow Souls were easy compared to this thing."

"How are you guys gonna help?" Sora asked, causing the others to flinch and glare at him.

"And who're you three?" Chatot asked, he and the other Pokemon finally noticing the three new commers.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Donald." Donald added.

"Howdy there, name's Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

Serena then told the Pokemon, "We'll explain later. Right now, we gotta do this."

"Don't worry!" Loudred said, "We found a way to enter the internet!"

"Yipee! We'll help you guys because you helped in saving our world!" Sunflora said.

"Hey hey! What better way to thank you than to help you save your world?" Corphish added.

"And since Grovyle had helped me from Xenula's control, I'll help as to further redeem myself." Dusknoir concluded.

The group in the real world nodded, then Serena said in determination, "Thanks, guys. You won't be alone; we'll be right here on the computer! We Sailor Scouts can help in lending our power to you guys!" then she turned to Amy and asked her if she had her transformation pen.

Amy replied, "I always carry it with me, Serena." holding up her pen.

Nodding, Serena looked back at their Pokemon friends and concluded, "Our powers can make you stronger and in the name of the Moon, we'll flatten that insect!"

The Pokemon replicas cheered, before Grovyle and Dusknoir vanished into light, while Chatot explained, "It'll take a minute for Grovyle and Dusknoir to enter the internet. Those two are just as heroic as I am."

"I'll call the rest of the team so their Pokemon can help out too, and maybe can use the aid of the Relic Book." Serena said, before standing up and she and the others went down to the kitchen, and while four of her friends waited by the table, and her mother was still busy making the cake, Serena was immediately making calls.

First, she figured that Meowth could help since he's a Pokemon and an expert on other Pokemon. Calling on the commuciator, Serena got through, "Hey, Meowth! I need you come over, it's an emergancy."

At the summer school building, Meowth was running through the halls, few paces behind Jessie and James who were dressed in school uniforms, rushing in panic. "HEY! Wait for me!" Meowth called to his friends as he dressed as a student too, while he answered the commuciator, saying, "I can't! We have a test today!"

Back at Serena's place, the Princess gasped in dumbfounded shock, "A test!? You guys are the only ones crazy enough to voulenteer for summer school!" while Team Rocket had made to class and were rushing to get their things out.

Deciding that Team Rocket weren't any help, Serena decided to call Lita's house via normal phone, only to get a voice mail.

"_**Sorry, I'm not home right now. I'm with Ash and the others visiting May and Max's grandmother in the country. Please call her number if there's an emergancy.**_" said the voicemail.

"May and Max have a grandma here?" Serena asked while writing down the phone number.

Okay...so the Sailor Team are kinda busy, but Serena refused to give up.

* * *

**We continue in the next chapter. Please review before leaving and look out for the next chapter! Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: Not much to say here, except that I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.

CH3.

"Hey, Serena?" Sora asked, causing Serena to turn and look at her other friends who were waiting for results for the rest of the Sailor Team to come. "Any luck yet?" asked the Keyblade wielder.

Serena shook her head, before turning her attention back to the phone and dialed the phone number to May and Max's grandmother's, while Ikuo offered the rest of them for some more juice, and while Sora and Goofy declined, Amy and Donald accepted the offer. The leader of the Sailor Team then heard the phone ring and begged for the person to answer.

* * *

Finally, the grandmother answered, and Serena immediately said, "**Oh! Hello! This is Serena**."

"You selling a flower?" The senile grandmother asked.

"**No, my name is Serena**." Serena corrected, "**I'm looking for May and Max.**"

"That's a coincidence. Those are my grandkids' names." the grandmother replied.

Serena then asked, "**Great! Are they there? Right now?**" the first two were answered a yes, and then she asked, "**Can I talk to them?**"

"Oh, I love to talk to them too. They and their friends are here visiting." the Grandmother replied.

"**Great! I need to speak with them right away!**" Serena requested.

"Okay, I'll tell them." said the Grandmother, but as usual, being a senile old lady, hangs up and called for Ash and the others.

* * *

Back at her house, Serena was in disbelief and now exasperated. "I...Can't...Believe this." she muttered, doing her best to keep her temper in. Sometimes Raye's influence has gotten the better of her.

Sora and Goofy both glanced at each other, seeing how poor Serena was struggling. "Man, trying to find the others is near impossible at a time like this today." said Sora.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed, then remarked, "But I used to hold the phone up-side down a long time ago, and the King would remind me to hold it the right way up."

"You held the phone upside down?" Sora asked in disbelief, while Amy and Donald remarked on how nice Ikuo's recipes are, and the mother asked if they wanted to try some cookies.

"Aww!" Serena whined, "Not another answering machine!" as she tried Mina's house next.

"**Hi, it's Mina. Sorry, I'm not home right now. Leave a short message after the beep.**" said the voice recorder.

On cue of the beep, Serena immediately said, "Mina-" but it already ended and she just hung up again, groaning. "And they say I talk too much." while in the background, Goofy offered in helping Ikuo in making the cake, Sora watched, Amy helped in cleaning up the mess, and Donald just continued on drinking of the juices.

"You're a natural in the kitchen, just like me!" Ikuo phrased to Goofy who was covering the baking tray with flour.

"Mom, I need to get hold of Rini and Lusie right away," Serena called out, "Did Rini take her cell phone with her?"

But she was ignored as Goofy asked, "So uh, do I have enough of this stuff?"

Ikuo shrugged, "You got me, it's the first time I used flour to bake a cake." half-listening to what her daughter was saying in the background, much to Serena's further annoyance.

"Mom!" Serena shouted.

"Of course she's got it, in case of emergancy." Ikuo finally answered, to which Serena immediately looked for Rini's cellphone number, then found it and tried again, knowing that the birthday party would have to be cut short, but right now, the Realm of Light was in trouble and Serena knew that this was Sailor Business.

Luna, who was also watching the whole time, was a bit surprised. "She was never this serious ages ago when it came to fighting." she said to Sora who looked at her, and asked, "Really? Why's that?"

"You don't want to know." Luna muttered.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Many young girls cheered at their friend, who then took a deep breath to blow out the candles on the cake...only for Rini's cellphone to ring and Sofie glanced at her pink-haired friend in slight annoyance, the others turning towards her while Rini answered.

"Call her back." Said Melody once Rini told them who it was.

Rini sweatdropped, before replying to Serena, "We can't come home! You don't understand, the magician is coming over later and Lusie already voulenteered to disappear behind a cloth."

* * *

"Whatever!" Serena scolded, "Just tell them it's a family emergancy and run home soon!" before hunging up, then turned to Amy and called to her, saying, "Am's, I can't get anybody on the phone. I want you to call Raye for me."

This made Amy, Donald, Goofy and Sora to glance at her, while Luna pointed out, "You're the one with the phone, Serena. It'd make more sense if you called."

Serena's reply was throwing the phone at Amy who nearly dropped it in surprise, then dialed Raye's phone number as Serena then sat at the table with the rest of the small group, starting to get irritated, and seeing her angry made Sora, Donald and Goofy flinch away slightly.

"Are more friends coming over?" Ikuo asked.

"No mother, nobody's coming over." Serena grumbled.

Goofy then blinked, then whispered, "Gawrsh, I've never seen any girl get so mad."

"...I have, with both Kairi and Selphie back at home." Sora stated nervously.

"Me too, with Queen Minnie and especially Daisy." Donald agreed.

Luna sighed and told the three of them, "You boys haven't seen anything yet, especially when Raye loses her temper."

* * *

At the temple, Chad had answered the phone, and when Amy asked for Raye, he replied, "Sorry, Raye's not here at the moment, but maybe I can tell her to talk to Serena when she gets back." only for Raye to walk into the door after a day off. "Hey, she just walked in! I'll put her own for ya." he quickly said.

* * *

Unfortunately, as Amy, and even Sora, Goofy and Donald listened in, all they could hear was Chad and Raye talking, and well...

"**Uh, Raye? Serena wants to speak to you.**" Chad said.

"**I'm not home.**" Raye quickly said.

"**But I already told her that you're-**" Chad was cut off when a smack, then running feet and Chad's screaming was heard, as Raye shouted, "**WHY DID YOU ANSWER THE PHONE!? I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO HAVE A GIRL'S DAY OUT!**" as more crashing and banging was heard in the background, causing the four of them to flinch at this, feeling sorry for Chad and having no idea why Raye was so angry and well, in her half-godzilla mode.

* * *

During the terror attack, Chad finally got back to the phone and said, "Sorry, you might wanna have a rain check. See you la-TEERRAA!" he was cut off and screamed as Raye then grabbed him, slammed the phone down and continued on bashing him, and Raye's grandfather was hiding behind a fallen table, cowering.

* * *

Serena, having also heard, was just sipping on her milkshake in annoyance, while Amy hanged up the phone, saying, "Raye says she's not home." while Sora and the others just glanced at the irritated blonde-haired teenaged girl.

"Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Sora asked.

"None of your business." Serena grumbled.

Luna begged to differ. "You must've done something to make her angry seeing how you are." only for Serena to gasp in shock, before glaring at the black cat, snapping, 'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" while slamming her glass onto the table and scaring Luna, Amy, Sora, Donald and Goofy again.

"She, was only trying to..." Sora trailled off, too scared to continue.

Standing up, Serena ranted, "I can't believe she's still mad at me! This whole thing started over a stupid jacket!"

"This brings back scary memories." Goofy shivered in fright.

Sora sweatdropped, muttering, "Man...girls are so weird that they're scary."

"Aw phooey." Donald grumbled in agreement.

Goofy then remarked, "Gee, Donald. You and Raye both have the same temper. Ah-yhuck!" only for his friend to retort, "Hey!" and he flinched away slightly, holding his hands up in defence.

* * *

About five minutes later, after Serena cooled down, she and the others decided that it was up to them, Grovyle and Dusknoir to handle the evil Pokemon on the internet, and the group immediately returned to the computer on the floor, noticing the two Pokemon from the Book Realm still passing through.

"Grovyle and Dusknoir should've been on the internet by now!" Serena said.

* * *

In the passing strange realm of the computer, Grovyle and Dusknoir, having been transported here from the Book Realm were flying through the internet tunnel, preparing themselves to fight the new and dangerous Pokemon. They were also passing screens which lead to the outside world, and immediately, they saw Serena and Amy.

"_Guys! You gonna need a Password!_" Serena called out.

"_You can use to get onto the internet!_" Amy suggested, "_Say 'Mercury'!_"

Both Pokemon did so, and exclaimed, "Mercury!" and the portal opened in front of them and they passed through. Grovyle and Dusknoir were met in a strange place with wall to wall moving colours and swirls on large white walls.

"Amazing, so this what the internet looks like." Grovyle says in awe.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," said Dusknoir, "Nobody's battled against an internet Pokemon before."

Just then, they saw their target who was once again eating several numbers as if it was a spagetti, as Goofy exclaimed from the Realm of Light, "Look! There he is!" and Grovyle and Dusknoir nodded, getting closer.

"We doesn't know we here yet." Dusknoir whispered.

Grovyle replied, "Let's sneak up on him quietly."

Unfortunately, Dusknoir's version of quietly isn't what anybody would have in mind, as he unleashed his, "Dark-Pulse!" attack and fired dark rings straight at Teraton who was hit and dazed, screaming in confusion.

"That's quietly?" Grovyle asked, then shook his head and fired, "BulletSeed!" and his attack also hits Teraton, but the Pokemon was still alive and glanced up at both the Book-Realmed Pokemon, and the citizitens of the Realm of Light.

* * *

Back in the real world, Sora said, "It should've worked, but it didn't."

Then an email appeared, and the group looked at it, and Serena read it out loud, "So you like to play games, huh?" then said to Grovyle back in the computer, "I got a bad feeling about this, Grovyle."

"Let Moon and I lend you our powers-Now!" Amy said, and in the internet Realm, Grovyle and Dusknoir both nodded, shouting in unison, "Ready!"

"Okay!" Serena said, before calling out, "Moon Crystal Power!" just as Amy called out, "Mercury Star Power!"

* * *

Instead of transforming into Sailor Scouts, Serena and Amy's powers transfered into the computer, Grovyle recieving Sailor Moon's engery while Dusknoir recieved Sailor Mercury's, and witnesses all over the world who was seeing this are gasped in awe as they saw two Pokemon gaining the powers from two Sailor Scouts to become stronger and battle against an evil Pokemon. Nothing like this happened before, and now everyone was wondering if Pokemon were connected with Sailor Scouts in the world.

Now powered up, Grovyle and Dusknoir flew in to try and stop Teraton who was fleeing, before he turned and fired, "Fun-Blaster!" and attacked with blue flames at the two Book-Pokemon who dodged.

"Shadow-Ball!" Dusknoir shouted as he fired his Shadow-Ball attack at the Internet-Pokemon who continued to dodge, but it didn't dodge Grovyle's next attack.

"Energy-Ball!" Grovyle threw the green energy orb straight at the Pokemon and it was a direct hit; Teraton disappeared into smoke, and the Pokemon gazed on.

"_Yeah!_" Serena cheered, as Donald exclaimed, "_Oh boy!_"

"_Whoa, you guys make this stuff too easy._" Sora admitted.

But then Goofy looked worried and muttered, "_Uh, hold that thought, fellers._" as Amy and Luna gasped as they both realised what he was talking about, while Serena, Sora and Donald gasped in confusion.

Before they knew it, Teraton suddenly cried out, "Teraton-Evolution to-Inferton!" his voice turning more evil-like. As the smoke cleared, in Teraton's place, was a huge white and red spider on four legs and an evil face, turning his attention to everyone else. He was not Interton, and just evolved for the third time!

"_What the-!?_" Serena exclaimed in dumbfounded horror. "_It can't be!_"

"_No way! He evolved again!?_" Sora asked in shock, while Goofy and Donald were speechless.

"_I've never seen anything like this before!_" Luna whispered in shock.

Amy's eyes widened, "_No Pokemon should evolve three times! The virus must be the cause of this new evolution!_"

Grovyle and Dusknoir both landed near a wall, knowing that the fight was still on. To their shock, Inferton then jumped and leaped from wall to wall, before he jumped to crush the two Book-Pokemon who then leaped out of the way and fired both Energy-Ball and Shadow-Ball at the same time, both attacks hitting the mark. But as they thought that they got him this time, Inferton leaped out from the smoke, chuckling evill as his legs then disappeared into his body and like a missle, fired bullets at the two Pokemon, neither dodging. They then flew out of the way as Inferton zipped passed them.

"What kind of Pokemon is this!?" Grovyle asked in shock.

Legs reappearing, Inferton then shouted, "Spider-Shooter!" and his mouth opened up like a gun and fired huge bullets at the Pokemon, hitting Dusknoir first, and as Grovyle exclaimed his friend's name, he too was hit and both Pokemon were covered in smoke, much to Serena and the others' horror.

"_Oh no! Grovyle!_" Serena cried out.

"_Guys, I think I've figured it out._" Amy says, as the others turned to her, while she explained, "_Not only the virus is causing him to evolve more, but in each evolution, his power increases even almost higher than normal Pokemon highest level. He's too strong for our Pokemon now, even with our powers!_"

"_Maybe the Silver Crystal will help?_" Sora suggested.

Serena nodded, "_Right!_" and then held her locket closer to the screen, and Grovyle and Dusknoir could feel the Crystal's power, but Inferton wasn't letting Sailor Moon interfer again.

"Don't even think about it, Sailor brat!" Inferton sneered, then flew towards the two powered up Pokemon, and Serena and the others gasped in horror as the power transfer was too slow.

"Look out!" Donald screamed.

But it was too late, as Inferton had fired his Spider-shooter at Grovyle and Dusknoir who screamed out in pain, both of them losing the powers of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, as Serena and Amy both felt their powers returning to them, but they too felt the impact of the attack, much to their friends' shock, while Inferton, having won this battle, laughed evilly as an exit appeared below him and he easily crawled through to continue his own dangerous mission.

The Internet Pokemon was way too powerful, even with the strengths of the Sailor Scouts.

* * *

**Oh man...This Pokemon isn't making things easy for the Sailor Team. But the fight isn't over yet! Our heroes will win! Look out for more chapters as the story continues.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: For some of you who haven't read my "Sailor Moon Continuum" parts 1 and 2, my series is a crossover of Sailor Moon main series with Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Final Fantasy VII Compilation, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII, Rugrats, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, National Treasure, the Mummy trilogy, and some other movies I deem fit. However, I don't own any of them, and I don't own some of the ocs in there either.**

* * *

Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.

CH4.

Once Inferton is gone, the smoke clears and Grovyle and Dusknoir just float, exhausted and a bit humilated. But their friends back in the Realm of Light only care about them if they were alright.

"Grovyle! Are you alright?" Serena asked worriedly.

Grovyle sighed, and muttered, "Sorry about that."

"Dusknoir, are you okay?" Goofy asked, also worried.

The Ghost Pokemon replied, "I'm alright, just one question; who are you?"

Back in the real world, Serena and the others sighed, as Luna said, "They'll be alright. They just need to rest for a while." to which Serena, Sora and Donald all slumped in frustration since the internet Pokemon managed to escape unharmed while the two Book Pokemon were injured and lost the first round of the battle INSIDE a computer of all places in the universe. It was getting really annoying.

"I can't believe that two Pokemon from a Book world with the power of the Sailor Scouts weren't enough." Sora remarked, pounding the floor, adding, "We're never gonna beat this thing!" while Amy checked up on her computer and blinked in surprise.

"Guys," she announced, "There are emails from the entire world. One of them is from that boy Willis in America."

"What's it say?" Donald asked.

Amy read it out loud, "It says, '_Amy, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Find a way to slow him down_'."

Serena quirked an eye-brow and asked skeptically, "His fault? How's he part of the situation?"

"I don't know." Amy shook her head, then realised there was another and opened it up, "Huh? Inferton's emailing us too." and when she opened it, the six of them all looked at it, dumbfounded on what the evil Pokemon was saying.

"Why is he saying '_Hello_' several times?" Sora asked again.

When Luna and Amy looked, they gasped, as Amy says, "Look at the adress!" causing the others to notice, while she continued, "He's at the Telephone company international! If we lose our phone connection, it's over, and we lose all contact with both internet and phone, and even the connection with the Book Realm this way!" to which the others gasped in horror at this. This Pokemon was smarter and crazy than they originaly thought. This was NOT a normal virus, let alone possessing a Pokemon which they aren't normally born within technology.

"Serena, warn the others!" Luna says.

"Doing that!" Serena replied as she already held the phone to her ear as she called Raye's phone. Unfortunately, all she got was a woman saying, "**All circuits are busy. Try again later.**"

"Rats!" Serena cursed, "It's busy!" then she tried Mina's phone, only to get the same woman, and the teen grumbled, "What? That one too?" and tried Rini's cellphone, but the woman replied, "**All circuits are still busy.**" to which Serena began to get desperate, "For Pete's sake."

And when she finally tried May and Max's grandmother's phone, the woman in the phone room yelled in frustration, "**Didn't you hear me?**(as Serena said in despaired disbelief, "But...") **IT'S BUSY!**"

"Sorry, ma'am." Serena replied before finally hanging up, and she said in sheer horror to the others, "Every phone is dusted." to which Sora glanced at Luna in horror, and Donald and Goofy were on the verge of giving up.

"It was that Pokemon that did it!" Donald cried out in despair, hugging Goofy who was panicking and on a verge of crying, "Not a single call can get through!"

But then suddenly, the phone rang, getting everyone's attention. Serena answered, "Hello? Tsukio residence, Serena speaking."

To her horror, a familiar and evil voice inquired, "**Hello? Did you program me?**" before laughing evilly, as Serena dropped the phone, causing the others to look at her worriedly as she held a horrified expression on her face, as if she was frozen stiff and she couldn't even move or speak to describe how horrified she was.

The only thing she finally managed to say was, "It's Inferton." to which Amy then immediately went back to her computer to type faster to try and avoid from getting their connection cut.

At the same time, all over the entire world in several countries, every single phone was ringing, including the pay phones and the street phones that weren't normally called to the caller. Each time on mobile phones, people who were on their normal, daily lives or spying, were interrupted and all answered at the exact same time, each in different languages, "Hello?" and boy, talk about speed dial. The Sailor Team still had no idea, but Inferton was looking for someone, calling every phone number all over. Inside where the internet, phone numbers that were saved inside the company, all flashing green, were all turning red, one by one, and Inferton was in the middle of it, controlling them himself.

Back at Serena's house, the group were still waiting Amy to finish, as Serena says, "This virus thing is huge!" but then suddenly the internet suddenly cuts off and Amy screamed in horror.

"What!?" Luna asked.

The blue-haired girl turned around slowly in horror, saying, "Connection...terminated."

At this response, everyone else, in horror, turned away from the computer, as Serena grumbled, "We're...done for."

* * *

"Serena!" Ikuo called out, "Cake's almost ready." as she was on the couch watching the news, which the reporter says that phone had gone dead world wide, and then adviced that if anyone's phone is dead, they were to call their phone company. Ikuo then admitted, "And just as Didi was about to call for arrangements for a week stay with her kids."

"Bye!" Amy suddenly called as she raced towards the front door.

"Amy, you're leaving so soon?" Ikuo asked, surprised.

"I'll be back soon!" Amy replied as she ran out the door. Shortly after this, Serena and the others walked in the room, exasperated and despaired. Her mother asked, "What's wrong with you and your friends?" and Serena's only reply was a groan and she fell and slumped onto the chair from the back in a very uncomfortable position, cell phone in hand. Sora did the same thing, and Donald and Goofy slumped onto the floor, leaning against the wall, bumbed down.

Noticing the phone, Ikuo realised, "Hey, did you just found out? The phones are dead."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at May and Max's grandmother's house, Ash and the others heard about the news as well, despite that Ash tried the phone himself, only to hear a hanging up ring. "Huh? Serena said to call, then she got off the phone?" he asked.

The group were puzzle, while hearing that the Phone company had developed a back-up call number.

* * *

And back at Serena's house, Serena and the others noticed this one the news as well, with phone numbers for messages. Seeing this made Serena realise that, although it won't be easy, considering how she has to pick up a message, then call to make a message-playing phone tag, it was the next best thing. New determination filled up her heart as she whispered, "Yes-Voice mail!" before immediately went down to her business, while Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed this, then glanced at each other.

"**To make a message, press 1. To retrieve a message, press 2.**" said the male voice on the phone, before Serena immediately did as she was instructed, considering how she was bad at learning things, but this time, she wasn't going to give in. First she sent a message to Ash and Lita, telling them that it's an emergancy and to call her right away. Next, she told Rini and Lusie that if they wanted to see their toys again, they had to get home right away in annoyance. Then, she apologuised to Raye, telling her that this is important, and to either call her or just come over.

* * *

Unknown to her, Raye was actually standing outside of the door, hesitating, before deciding not to bother, still annoyed with her friend, before walking away back home.

* * *

Inside the house, Serena was sending a message to one last person in the team. "Hi Mina, it's Serena. Please come over to my house as soon as you get this message. Good-bye." before ending the call, while Sora and the others watched on.

"Oh! That reminds me." Ikuo spoke up, getting everyone else's attentions, as she continued, "You got this postcard in the mail from Mina." handing Serena a post card.

"What!?" Serena asked, shocked, before snatching the card from her mother, as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luna, also shocked, all gathered around as Serena realised, "She's on vacation," turning the card to reveal..."In Fiji!?"

All five of them groaned, "Mina."

* * *

In Fiji, Mina was on the beach chair in bikini, enjoying every moment of this vacation. Artemis was next to her in a similiar chair, though he was sweating due to his fur, and even a nice cool drink didn't help.

"You know, Mina. I have a feeling that the others are needing us for another crisis right about now." The white cat muttered.

"Oh relax, Artemis." Mina replied, dozing, "As if anything is happening right about now."

* * *

Serena was once again in despair at the situation, just as Amy came back in and Ikuo welcomed her, before Amy asked, "So...how's it coming with the others?" the only reply she got was Serena once again slumping on the couch in the same position she had earlier, groaning.

Ten minutes later, the six of them returned to the room, where Amy was busy setting up something with the computer, as Sora and Serena were both on the floor in despair, unable to believe the luck the entire world was having due to this internet-Pokemon.

"Amy, what happened to the days when the five of us would meet up and we were a team?" Serena grumbled.

"We are a team, Serena, just today everyone's busy right now." Amy replied.

It made sense, but that didn't mean Serena had to like it. She wanted the days when she and her friends would meet up at either Raye's temple or at the milk-shake parlor in town, having conversations and/or meetings, or just to hang out. Which reminded her of Amy's sudden disappearance and reappearence.

But Sora beats her in asking, "By the way, where'd you ran off to?"

"Well, I went to pick this up." Amy answered, showing them a small device. "It's a satellite up-link. It can connect to the computer from the stations from above Earth."

This got Serena's attention, then asked, "Amy, that's great! How does it work?"

"Well, do you know how the internet works?" Amy asked. She didn't get a reply as the others looked confused. Seeing how they had no idea about this, she muttered, "Nevermind."

"Well, is it hooked-up yet?" Donald asked, impaitently.

"Almost." Amy replied, before saying, "Serena, did you check to see if anyone got back to you?"

Hearing this made Serena realise that she forgot, then immediately got hold of the phone, and she and the others listened carefully on the phone, hearing that they have a new message, and they listened.

A familiar voice said, "**Hey guys, it's Ash. What's the emergancy? Call us back.**" before they heard Max yelp, and then they heard May groan, "**Ash, need help here. Grandma slept on Max again.**" to which Ash muttered, "**Sorry, gotta go help Max again.**"

Hearing this made Serena and the others relieved. "It's Ash!" Luna said, relieved.

"I knew someone in the team would help out!" Sora muttered while Serena made another message back.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Pikachu and Lita listened in as the message came through, and on the message, Serena asked, "**Hey, does Lita have her pen?**"

"Did you bring it with you?" Ash asked.

* * *

Serena and her group listened a few minutes later, with Lita saying in the message, "**Hey, it's Lita. I always carry my pen. What's going on?**" and immediately, Serena and the others dialed to send another message to explain the situation.

* * *

"**An evil Pokemon born within the Internet is attacking. The Book Realm has opened a portal for the Pokemon within the realm to enter the internet with our help. Grovyle and Dusknoir are fighting him, but they need help. You'd better get to a computer and on the internet right away!**" Amy explained in the message, as Ash and the others all glanced at each other at this new situation. Why hadn't they realised this before? This new Pokemon was the reason why the electricy and technology was going nuts all day.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked.

Ash knew the answer. After sending one last message to Serena and the others, he and his group immediately told the old lady that they had to go earlier than expected, and were rushing to get a ride into town.

* * *

"**Guys, the closest thing to a computer the grandmother has is an Apple type. We're going into town to find one.**" was Brock's reply in the last message, and now Serena and her group would just have to wait.

Just then, the uplink made a sound. "It's working! We're back online!" Amy says.

"Let's go and get rid of that insect!" Serena declared, the computer showing that they were back on the internet. But it seemed that the only Pokemon they were seeing were Grovyle and Dusknoir. Amy realised that Inferton left the Phone company, and was now beginning to search for him when Goofy noticed something.

"Look!" he gasped, "He send another email."

Amy opened it up, and Sora read it out loud, repeating in confusion, "_I'm close to him_? Close to who?"

"He's in America!" Luna cried out after seeing that Amy found him again.

Serena groaned, grumbling, "Great, Aunt Charolette's not gonna like this, and she uses the phone and computer almost 24/7."

* * *

"WAAAHHH!" Ash, Misty, May and Max screamed at the top of their lungs, while Lita and Brock told the driver of their ride to slow down, but the rider couldn't hear them, since his super-fast truck was far too loud, and Pikachu was tearing up in fright, shrieking, "PIKAAAA!"

* * *

**We continue the adventure in the next chapter, where our Pokemon will continue to fight Inferton. But there will be a down-side. Stay tuned for that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: I'm seriously in trouble with myself here. I'm struggling with ideas for new chapters for 10 stories, including this one! I'm my own worst enemy, and it's a nightmare!**

***Sigh*, I think we shall continue on. I don't own anything here.**

Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.

CH5.

The technology in United States was in a total mess. Everything, even plane controls, were taken control by Inferton, and several lights flashed everywhere, including in New York, and in Japan, the Sailor Team were still keeping track on the evil Internet Pokemon. While our heroes sat and waited, Donald was still having Serena's mother's juices. Amy stopped having hers, because she didn't want to upset her stomach with too much liquid.

"The Pokemon is in New York." Luna announced, "He's heading straight into the subway system."

"That'll slow him down, right?" Serena asked, curiously.

The female cat nodded, while Amy stated, "I'd better Email Willis to let him know that Inferton is heading into his direction." already near her laptop to begin messaging.

At this, Goofy was thinking deeply, tapping the side of his head, which caught Sora's attention. The spiky-haired teenager asked, "Something up, Goofy?"

"I was just wonderin'." Goofy replied, "What would that mean Pokemon be like if the Virus didn't attack him?" which got the others' attention, then they thought about it too, and realised that he made a good point.

"Maybe he'd be all confused or something?" Sora thought. "What I don't get is how can a Pokemon be inside a computer in the first place."

Serena then noticed what Donald was doing and asked, "There's something I don't get; Donald, why are you still drinking that stuff!?" turning to the white duck in annoyance.

"Just because you don't like this delicious juice doesn't mean that I don't." was Donald's answer. Oh boy, was he unaware of the dangers, and Serena would know, because she tried it once and, well...let's not say, because it's not a pretty thing to see, or even to imagine.

"Tried to warn you." Serena muttered in a mild sing-song tone. Suddenly a new image appeared on the computer screen, and when Serena and the others looked, to their relief and surprise, were Ash and his companions who finally found a computer and had turned on the TV-Telecom that they managed to download to speak with their friends.

* * *

"Hey! We got here!" Ash told them from the salon he and the others were at.

"Now what?" Misty asked.

"_**Great! We'll tell Guildmaster Wigglytuff in the Book Realm to send in book versions of your Pokemon onto the net!**_" Serena told them.

"Whoa, you can do that?" Lita asked, amazed.

Before Serena could answer, the owner of the store, who was busy shaving the biker's face, muttered in an annoying voice, which made Lita look at him grimly in annoyance, "Doesn't that sound like fun? Usually I'd go for a game of chess, but I-"

"Careful, Brod!" The biker cursed as he leaped up, saving himself from getting cut by the hold-fasioned shaver knife, "You almost cut my ear off!"

Behind Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max, who were flinching nervously, were an old couple in their late seventies, sitting on the couch, watching them as if the team were just playing, and not on a serious mission. "Kids are so smart, aren't they?" said the old man.

"I certainly couldn't handle anything else." The woman agreed.

"_**Hey, guys.**_" Sora spoke as he noticed the people behind the others, "_**Who're those weird people?**_"

Lita turned back and answered, "C'mon, they're not weird, they're my best friends!" before muttering to herself as the store was small, dingy, old and far off in town, "Considering this is the only computer in town!"

* * *

Back at Serena's house, Luna then announced to Ash and the others, "Wigglytuff's transmission is ready and about to be completed." while Donald sighed, before grabbing Sora's, and asked, "Sora, can I have yours?"

While Sora just looked at him scaredly, Serena sighed, and muttered in despair, "Donald, you're the bravest bird I've ever met." as Donald drank it in almost one go. Goofy shared a disturbed glance with Amy who pretended to ignore this and continue on with the work, and already, help was on the way for Grovyle and Dusknoir.

* * *

Back inside the tunnel, the two said Pokemon were back in, and were travelling for round 2 against Inferton.

"We're back in!" Grovyle says.

"I doubt Sailor Moon and the others had found anyone else for help." Dusknoir muttered.

Grovyle hated to admit it, but his ally had a good point, considering how Serena had trouble in finding anyone who wasn't that much busy. So, he replied, "Then it's up to us to defeat this thing ourselves."

"Sorry we're late." a new voice joined them.

"We were kinda waiting for a call." another added.

Surprised and going, "Huh?" Grovyle and Dusknoir turned to their right, and from another path next to their own, were a Galide, a Gyarados, a Blaziken, an Onix, a Ralts and finally, a Charizard. All of these Pokemon were no doubt connected to Ash and his companions. Galide was Lita's choice of picking out a Pokemon for the battle, and Galide was the first one to speak. Ralts was the second, based on the Ralts Max met back in the Houen region, the one whom he promised to return to when he becomes a trainer in the future.

"Is Max gonna see us?" Ralts asked.

"He's not tall enough." said the Onix.

On the appear screens, Ash and his companions with him cried out their Pokemon's names, before Amy appeared, saying, "_You can say hello later. We have work to do!_"

"She's right. We must focus." Dusknoir agreed as they were getting closer.

"_Just a little further, guys. Remember, he's very dangerous._" Amy reminded.

As all eight Pokemon entered the portal, this time their destination was filled with black objects that were just like metal pillers on an contructsion site, and on one of them, was Inferton who noticed the Book-Pokemons arrival, so he sneered angerily at his enemies, "I'm looking for the programmer! Don't interfer, Sailor Failures!"

"_He's teasing us?_" May asked from the Realm of Light.

"_Oh yeah? Let's get 'im!_" Sora declared in determination.

"Let's go!" both Serena and Lita declared, with Grovyle and Galide feeling their friends' powers.

* * *

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena called out.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita called out.

* * *

At this, the two Pokemon absorbed their powers, and once again, witnesses just watched, as if it was a real deal for them, which, it completely was, and now, two Pokemon held the strengths of Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. Grovyle, his power reached to a higher level, flew towards Inferton.

"_Grovyle, use Leafblade!_" Serena commanded as this was a Pokemon battle.

"Right!" Grovyle replied, summoning his Leafblade attack and in high-speed, slashed at Inferton, who for once, didn't have time to dodge, and was hit, twirling in the air. Next, it was Galide's turn.

"_Galide, use double-kick!_" Lita ordered.

The said Pokemon did so, and from another side of Inferton, kicked at Inferton several times, causing him to twirl into the opposite direction, and the Sailor Team thought for once that they were beginning to win against the battle quickly, now that they had more numbers at hand. "_Yeah!_" Sora cheered.

Max, wanting to help, turned to Ralts and said, "_Ralts, better use Physic!_"

"Right!" Ralts replied, preparing to summon up her attack.

Unfortunately, just as Ralts was doing this, Inferton recovered quickly, and, refusing to let his enemies defeat him, he leaped into the air, muttering to himself, "Inferton-Evolution to-" quickly turning into a now deformed blue like monster, like out of a horror movie, long arms, evil eyes and sharp teeth, all coloured dark blue, sharp claws and thin and slimly, concluding, "-Imeboralton." his voice changing into a very deep and evil tone, that is was diffinately a sign from the Realm of Darkness. This shocked the Sailor Team.

He evolved the forth time in a row!

"_No way. Again?_" Serena muttered in disbelief.

"_What's going on?_" Brock asked, shocked.

"_He evolved._" Goofy muttered worriedly. "_This looks bad._"

At this, Imeboralton stretched out his arm, muttering, "Cable-Crusher!", catching Ralts off-guard and trapping her on one of the pillers, much to Max's horror as he cried out to his Pokemon. Dusknoir was about to help, but he was met in the same fate, and Imeboralton landed on another piller, keeping the two Pokemon trapped.

"_Quick, Blaziken! Firespin!_" May called out to her Pokemon to free Ralts and Dusknoir.

"_Gyarados, Hydro-Pump!_" Misty added to her Pokemon.

"_Onix, Tail-Whip, let's go!_" Brock added.

All three said Pokemon all charging straight towards Imeboralton, their attacks all powering up, ready to continue the fight. But it seemed they, and even Galide, who was about to attack again, were no match against the evil Pokemon, as he suddenly summoned out more arms from his chest(!?) and knocked all four of the other Pokemon into more pillers. Luckly, Charizard and Grovyle dodged just in time, but their allies were now trapped.

* * *

Each of their 'trainers' cried out to their Pokemon, but Ralts was unconscious, despite Max's desparate pleads. "Ralts! Speak to me! Come on, say something!" Max cried out, getting upset. "I'll come and get you!"

"Max...you can't." Ash muttered, but then added loudly to his Charizard, furious at the evil Internet Pokemon, "_But you can!_" as Charizard, also furious, roared and flew straight towards Imeboralton.

* * *

Grovyle did the same, as Serena cried out, "_Go, Grovyle!_"

"_Charizard, Flamethrower!_" Ash commanded.

The lizard Pokemon gathered up a huge ball of flames in his mouth, before blasting it towards the evil Pokemon, knocking him away and freeing the others' Pokemon, before the battle continued, this time, two Pokemon against one Pokemon, and it seemed that this time they were getting advantage.

"Wreck-Wenker!" Imeboralton summoned up an unusual attack at Charizard, but Grovyle flew up with quick-attack, dodging the evil Pokemon's attack, and used a powerful Pound attack with the leaf on his head, smacking Imeboralton who cried out and crashed into another piller, a cloud of dust appearing.

The battle continued on, and Charizard gave the evil Pokemon a good smack with his flamed-tail.

* * *

Back at Serena's house, while Serena and the others were getting tensed, Donald was starting to feel sick, and was holding his stomach, sweating uncontrollably, shaking. "This...doesn't...feel..." he muttered to himself.

"What you talking about?" Sora asked, not noticing, "We're winning!"

But Donald was getting worse, as he squirmed in agony. "This could be it...!"

"Yeah!" Serena agreed, not noticing.

Finally, it was Goofy who noticed, and when he turned to his life-time friend, he asked, "Hey, Donald? Are you okay?"

"NO!" Donald quacked in a mixture of screaming, getting everyone else's attention, as they turned to him. "There's...something, wrong with me!"

"What is it!?" Sora muttered.

"I think is Serena's mother's recipe." Donald concluded, struggling to get up.

"Better get him to the bathroom, quick!" Amy realised, as she and Luna both stood up and helped poor Donald out of the room, while Sora and Goofy glanced at each other.

Serena, knowing all too well about this, replied, "It's not my mom's recipe! It's my Aunt Akima's recipe! But other than that, I TOLD YOU SO!" shouting the last five words while turning to see the retreating Donald.

"Sailor Moon! Something's wrong!" Ash cried out from his end.

Serena, Sora and Goofy turned around, and to their shock, despite that Grovyle and Charizard had knocked Imeboralton onto another piller, as they were powering up their next attacks, the Energy-Ball and Over-Heat were noticebly slower than usual and that was a bad sign.

"Oh no! They're slowing down!" Serena cried out, just as the attacks were finally fired, but Imeboralton leaped out of the way just in time, much to the team's shock. What was going on?

In frustration, Sora shouted, "Come on!" slamming his hands onto the monitor, but as the result of his strength and the weakness of the computer, he accidently broke it, causing the screen to turn blank and blue, with several errors in front of them. Sora, Goofy and Serena flinched in shock and horror, realising their-or rather, Sora's-mistake.

* * *

Grovyle suddenly froze, and Ash noticed. "_Hey, where'd you guys go? Grovyle practically stopped moving!_"

* * *

Back at Serena's house, Goofy panicked, "Sora! You broke it!"

"Oh no! Oh no! OH NO!" Sora panicked himself, trying to figure out how to fix it, but he had no clue on how to fix it, especially at a time like this.

"Sora, you idiot!" Serena cried out, hysterically panicking herself, trying to fix it herself, but even she had no clue, as she only knew the basics of a computer.

At a wrong time too, Amy, Luna and Donald returned, with Donald having returned to normal health, but things were looking seriously bad now, and unknown to them, Imeboralton used this against their advantage.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! The next chapter is the final chapter of this part, and then the chapter after moves on to the next part of the story. This evil Pokemon is much more smarter and powerful than our heroes expected, but Sailor Moon and Ash hold the unexpected power to stop him. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Severe writers block happening, but in any case, this is the final chapter of the first mini-story of this story.**

**Let's get to it. I still don't own anything here. All rights belong to Disney, Toei, Square Enix, Nintendo, Dreamworks, CLAMP and 20th Century Fox.**

* * *

Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.

CH6-Final Chapter.

Goofy panicked, "Sora! You broke it!"

"Oh no! Oh no! OH NO!" Sora panicked himself, trying to figure out how to fix it, but he had no clue on how to fix it, especially at a time like this.

"Sora, you idiot!" Serena cried out, hysterically panicking herself, trying to fix it herself, but even she had no clue, as she only knew the basics of a computer.

At a wrong time too, Amy, Luna and Donald returned, with Donald having returned to normal health, but things were looking seriously bad now, and unknown to them, Imeboralton used this against their advantage.

"What in the world?" Amy asked, scaring Serena, Sora and Goofy who all turned around, holding innocent but panicked expressions on their faces, all three of them exclaiming, "We didn't do anything, I swear!"

"It was Sora!" Serena added, pointing at the Spikey-haired teen who glared at her in annoyance.

As Amy and the others looked, they panicked as they realised they lost the signal and Amy rushed over, pushing the others away, exclaiming, "Sora! What did you do!?" trying to fix the computer herself, but no matter how much she typed, it didn't do anything.

"It was an accident!" Sora exclaimed.

"Amy, you had to go and help Donald to the bathroom!" Serena yelled.

"Hey! Not my fault!" Donald retorted.

Amy, in frustration, slammed her finger into the power botton twice, rebooting the computer, shouting at them, "Why did you had to break the computer!?"

"It's not like I had anything to do with it!" Serena argued.

"Like you had anothing to do with what's happening with Raye!" Amy shouted back.

"That wasn't-!..." Serena retorted, but trailled off in realization and a bit of guilt, then she sighed and looked away, calming down and muttered, "Okay, maybe it was my fault." the others calming down as well, eager to hear her story.

"Serena, what happened this time?" Luna asked.

The Moon Princess grumbled, "It was dumb. I gave her this cool jacket for her birthday, and then she got all mad and said, '_Oh, you don't like how I dress up?_' and I told her, '_Well, you always have your scarf in winter_.' and then she said, '_So, now you don't like my scarf, huh meat-ball-head?_'..." before exhaling and sighed, "It's really embarrassing."

The others couldn't believe what they were hearing. Raye continuously ignored Serena lately, all because of a single lously jacket she didn't like? Talk about selfish and ungrateful, especially when it comes to Serena who did her best to make her friends happy. Then again, they had a long history of two years together of constant arguing at very little things, like this one, but this was the worst they ever had to the point of not speaking to each other at the moment.

"That's what you fought about?" Goofy asked.

"I tried apologuising to her, but she isn't returning my phone calls." Serena replied.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar sound and turned to the computer which was back to normal, and that they were back online. Immediately, they checked up on the situation, but it was deathly silent.

* * *

On the other side of the Realms, bits were floating, it was silent, and on top of that, Grovyle and Charizard were both badly beaten up, almost lifeless and and unconscious. The other Pokemon were missing, and Imeboralton had no doubt finished off the battle and won, and once again, escaped. Serena and her group gasped in horror at this sight, and Ash, from his side of the computer, noticed them and he and the others were annoyed.

"_Hey, where were you guys!?_" Ash exclaimed. "_You had a lously time to take a lunch break!_" he added in sarcasm.

But Serena's attention was on Grovyle who at first didn't respond to her, as he was sereverly wounded, and she was devastated. Witnesses all over the world were silent, and clearly were not impressed with the situation that had just happened.

"_Grovyle?_" Serena asked.

Regaining consciousness, Grovyle grunted in pain, before replying, "S-Sailor Moon...I can't move."

* * *

Back in the Realm of Light at her house, Serena slumped in guilt, tearing up, muttering, "I let him down. It's all my fault."

"No, it's mine." Sora sighed in similiar. "I'm the one who broke the stupid computer in the first place. Imeboralton caught us off-guard."

"Guys, you're not gonna like what people are saying about our Pokemon." Amy spoke up, hesitating, causing the others to turn to gaze at her back as she avoided to make eye-contact with them.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

Amy swallowed, before she read the message, "One person says, '_Your Pokemon's a loser'_."

"What?!" Serena growled furiously.

"...'_How can Pokemon with powers from the Sailor Scouts get beaten by one lousy bub? Grovyle took it like a cowered_-' AH!" Amy screamed as Serena pulled her away from the computer, away from the screen as the later exclaimed, "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT MESSAGE!" tears threatening to fall. Immediatley, Sora and the others pulled the two girls away from each other, Sora and Donald restraining Serena.

"Serena!" Sora scolded. "It's not Amy's fault that people decided to insult us!"

Serena tried hard to restrain her anger, as she whispered, "They didn't have to insult our Pokemon."

There was a moment of silence, before Lita, who had heard the yelling, yelled from her side, "_**Hey guys! This isn't the time to be fighting!**_"

Eventually, the group calmed down, though Serena grumbled, "I hate computers." and slumped to the floor again, glaring at the computer screen.

* * *

Within a darker part of the internet, Imeboralton chuckled deeply and evilly, as he had a clock in his hand which was counting down to something. "Go back to the beginning." he said.

* * *

Back to Serena and her group, they noticed that the evil Pokemon was back as a figure of their enemy was on the screen, before they noticed another email being typed down, and Goofy read it outloud, "Huh? '_Who can count backwards from ten?_'?"

"Huh? Is he giving us a math's test?" Sora asked.

Suddenly, a timer appeared, counting down from ten minutes, and as both groups from the two computers, they noticed that more and more Imeboralton were appearing from the original, and to make things worse, it wasn't stopping. While Ash and the others were wondering about the timer, Serena's eyes widened in horror at how Imeboralton was making copies of himself.

"Why are there more Imeboraltons?" Donald asked.

"He's muliplying!" Luna exclaimed.

"It's getting worse! The US Goverment just sent in a missle!" Amy said, causing the others to turn to her, then realise that she got another message from Willis, as Amy read, "Willis says he doesn't know what's happening, but he found out that they're going to try and destroy the internet virus form that's causing the world-wide failures!" before she gasped in horror, realising, "It's heading straight for Colorado! It's going to destroy the State, in less than ten minutes!"

Sora turned back to the computer, saying, "That explains the timer." before asking, "But what's in Colorado?"

"I don't know. At this rate, Imeboralton will keep multiplying!" Amy replied.

Serena looked at her friend desperately, asking, "But the military has the power to stop virus's, right?"

"Every country including Japan are all witnessing the missle that it heading towards the target at this very moment!" Amy calculated, before searching up the data, before exclaiming, "If it fails, it'll land right into this neighborhood!"

The group groaned, still getting nowhere, while Amy noticed they are more emails coming from all over the world, one saying that they have to destroy the evil Pokemon as the Sailor Scouts are the world's only hope, before noticing another one from Amy's mother telling her to be home by six in the evening. It wasn't helping much as Serena exclaimed, "I'm trying to save Earth and you're reading fanfiction!" in a hint of sarcasm.

"Wait," Amy calculated again, "Listen, if we destroy Imeboralton, his clones will disappear." which got her friends' attention, as she continued, "We'll have to destroy each one until we found the original."

"That's some good news." Serena thought, though her forehead was beginning to sweat. "How many are there so far?"

Amy was horrified as she looked at the emails, which is somehow connected to Imeboralton's powers. When Serena asked her again, Amy replied, "There's over 75,000 in counting..." the others more horrified than ever.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard a familiar but pained voice calling out to Serena. They quickly turned to the computer, noticing that Grovyle, in agony, was beginning to recover, but was still in pain, as the Pokemon in the Internet grunted, "Have fate, Serena...I'll find the original."

* * *

"Grovyle." Serena whispered.

Charizard, also in pain, followed Grovyle's lead, though Ash in the Realm of Light was deeply worried for the Book-version of his Pokemon.

"They're really slow..." Goofy noticed.

"It's because of all the emails!" Amy realised as she turned back to her computer, "They're slowing all of our Pokemon's speed even though they're from the Book Realm! I have to write to everyone to tell them to stop emailing us!"

"Amy, are you nuts!?" Serena exclaimed.

"Do you know how long that'll take!? There's no time!" Donald added.

Sora was shaking his head, groaning, "Oh, now we're..."

* * *

"Just about..." Ikuo checked the cake again.

* * *

"Finished!" one student in Team Rocket's class said, causing the trio to panic and they began to write faster and faster in their hysterical panic.

"This-!" Jessie began.

"Can't-!" James added.

"END LIKE THIS!" Meowth exclaimed with his two best friends, beyond panicking.

* * *

At this point, Grovyle and Charizard all flew into the final tunnel to stop Imeboralton once and for all, despite their condition. All over the world from different regions and countries, people kept on emailing the Sailor Team who watched in axienty, hoping and praying at their last shot to save Earth while the missle continues to fly into the sky.

"Are they gonna make it?" Max asked worriedly.

"I hope so. I'm worried." May whispered.

Ash felt sweat slide down his face, mutternig, "They gotta try."

* * *

Back to Serena and her group, Serena was also sweating, whispering, "Grovyle, Charizard. Please, don't give up and be careful..."

* * *

At last, the two Pokemon replicas of the Book Realm entered their destination, but it was completely dark and purple like the Realm of Darkness, and to make this worse, dozens of copies of Imeboralton were all moving, chanting in the same dark and evil tone, "Don't interfere, don't interfere, don't interfere." and continuing to do so, leaving the two Book Pokemon alone and helpless. The Sailor Team in the Realm of Light were beyond horrified at the sight in front of them, most of the heroes speechless.

"_How many copies of Imeboralton are there now?_" Brock asked.

"_To be honest, I have no idea._" Amy admitted, "_I stopped keeping track a while ago._"

"_There must be over a million._" Misty thought at the horrible sight.

"_Maybe even more._" Luna added.

However, as soon as the conversation stopped, the million Imeboralton stopped moving, their sights directly at the two Pokemon below them, and all at once, they fired their attack to kill them. Grovyle and Charizard, as fast as they could, quickly dodged as many as they could to avoid being hit. But not long after, Charizard was too slow, and was hit, causing the fire-type to scream in agony, before he was covered in dust while still being hit, much to Ash's horror.

"_Charizard!_" Serena screamed. But she screamed wordlessly even louder when Grovyle too could not dodge anymore either and he was hit into the very same fate.

"_Grovyle!_" Sora exclaimed in horror.

* * *

"NO!" Max screamed.

"Grovyle and Charizard are slowing down again!" May exclaimed.

* * *

"It's the emails! They're coming faster than ever! They're sucking away the Pokemon's energy!" Luna exclaimed.

"AMY, DO SOMETHING!" Donald exclaimed to the blue-haired girl who immediately was alreadly trying to type as fast as she could to warn everyone in the world, telling them that despite their good intentions, their emails are causing severe damage to the team and putting the lives of the Pokemon in danger.

But then...the attacks stopped and there was silence...deathly silence. When the clouds of smoke cleared, the team was in horror, but none more so than Ash and especially Serena. Their Pokemon from the Book Realm...were still and lifeless, simply floating, possibly not even moving.

They seemed to be dead.

Serena, unable to accept this, slowly made to press her hands onto the screen, wanting to do something, anything, to reach her beloved Book-Pokemon, to help him, to cure him...to do anything to save his life.

The silence was broken as Ikuo opened the door, oblivious to the situation, as she asked the group, "You kids want some more juice? I just squeezed some apples."

"Uh, no thank you, ma'am." Donald replied, shaking his head.

"We're uh, kinda busy with something that's so important that we can't be interrupted." Goofy politely said.

At this, Ikuo, sensing the grim air in the room, slowly made to leave the room, replying, "Oops...I'll just leave you guys alone." before she immediately came back in, noticing that they were one person short. "Wait a minute. Where'd Serena go?"

True to her word, Serena was missing.

* * *

Or rather, by the power of her heart and the Silver Crystal, her desire to reach her Grovyle, the bond she shared with him was so powerful, somehow gave her the power to drift into the internet, briefly becoming digital, and as from the corridor of light, she finally reached the lifeless Grovyle, gently cradling his body in such love.

"Grovyle...it's alright, I'm here." Serena said, trying not to cry.

For some reason, Ash, with his heart and his Aura, felt the similiar desire to reach Charizard and he gently landed on the lifeless Charizard's back, with Pikachu on his shoulder, the smallest Pokemon, the real Pokemon, echoing it's trainer's sadness.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, leaping off Ash's shoulder and onto Charizard's head, patting it gently.

"Charizard, don't quit now." Ash pleaded, before noticing Serena and asked, "Why won't it answer us, Serena?"

Serena, seeing her younger friend, told him, "Ash, just keep trying." before turning her attention to Grovyle, before saying to him, "Grovyle, I don't have the Relic Book to heal you, but I won't you to know you're not alone." tears filling her eyes, continuing, "Okay? And the emails keep coming. They're not gonna stop. People and Pokemon all over the world are writing for you. They need your help. You're the only one who can do it. Please, Grovyle. You've gotta feel their hope. Feel their strength, coming from their hearts."

She paused, and added, her tears falling, "And my heart too. Our friends are our power, and we're theirs."

As if new life dawned on him, Grovyle groaned, awakening, and as he said, "I...Feel them." his body turned bright green, and the Silver Crystal in Serena's locket glowed brightly, as well as she felt warmth in her heart, connecting to Grovyle's heart. It was same with Charizard, except that the Lizard-fire type's body was glowing fierly red and it was the power of Ash's aura that was doing the trick. The email icons surrounded the group, and a strange tear-drop symbol in colours appeared, and the energy of the emails formed into glowing bodies of light, to which were merged into Grovyle who strangely evolved, but not into Sceptile, but a rather, a higher verison of Grovyle, and Charizard, despite it's final form, was also evovling himself, turning black and blue, it's wings sharpened with edges, and blue fire on the corners of it's mouth.

Serena, who then transformed into Sailor Moon via the Silver Crystal, Ash and Pikachu watched in awe.

* * *

As did the rest of the Sailor Team back in the Realm of Light. Lita, Misty, Brock, May, Max, and the elderly couple watched in wonder, while Brod noticed that Ash and Pikachu were missing, and he asked in dumbfounded confusion, "Huh? Where'd that kid and Pikachu go?" before making sound kind of weird sound while looking aimlessly(and comically) around for the missing two.

"The Pokemon are evolving." Max muttered.

* * *

Amy and the others back at Serena's house finally took notice and looked at the screen, startled at the new development.

* * *

Inside the internet, the light cocoon that surronded Sailor Moon, Ash and the Pokemon fades away, revealing that Grovyle and Charizard have changed, much to the teams shock.

"_Grovyle_..." Luna whispered.

"_And Charizard._" Brock added.

"_They evolved in a new evolution!_" Luna exclaimed.

"Mega Evolution!" Grovyle-now Mega Grovyle-S, and Charizard-now Mega Charizard-X, both concluded, and Sailor Moon, Ash and Pikachu were by the Book-Pokemon sides.

Imeboralton was not impressed, as he and his clones fired again, much to the others horror. But thankfully, Mega-Grovyle summoned up his now super-power LeafBlade attack, drew back before knocking the incoming attacks, blocking them and firing right back at the Imeboralton army who, some of them quickly destroyed, were now panicking at this new power. Now that they have a chance, Sailor Moon and Ash both nodded, before the former took out her Scepter, and launched her Moon Scepet Activation attack, destroying more copies, and Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt attack, destroying even more copies.

Mega-Charizard then fires a blue-FireBlast attack, destroying more and more copies, and Mega-Grovyle, learning a new attack in his new Mega-Evolved form, fired a SolarBeam from his head-leaf-blade, causing severe damage to the clones. Each attacks were repeated, more and more clones destroyed in a matter of like about a few minutes or even in seconds.

In a huge blast, all of the clones were destroyed. All that was left was the original Imeboralton who growled dangerously at them for ruining his plans.

"_Sailor Moon! There's the original! Quick, after him!_" Sora exclaimed, noticing the evil Pokemon.

"Grovyle, Charizard! Let's attack!" Sailor Moon stated, but as soon as she and the two Mega-Pokemon were about to move, Imeboralton jumped away. They tried to follow his lead, but he keeps jumping away from their sight, and then Sailor Moon realised in horror on something else. "Oh no! One minute to go!"

* * *

"ONE MINUTE TO GO!" Team Rocket exclaimed in the classroom as they continued to panic in their studies.

* * *

"One minute to go." Said Ikuo about the cake.

* * *

And the missle failed to destroy the target and was about to impact towards one like in Tokyo-8 near Neo-Tokyo. Sailor Moon and her group kept on trying to find the evil Internet-Pokemon, but he was too fast for them, and time was getting close from 50 to 40 and to 30 seconds.

The team knew that they had to hurry, but they were running out of time. '_Willis is right. We have to find a way to slow down Imeboralton._' Amy thought to herself.

Suddenly, Sora remembered something, and turned to Amy's computer, exclaiming, "Wait...of course...the emails!" before turning to the blue-haired girl, "Amy! Send the emails to Imeboralton!"

"What?" Amy, Donald, Goofy and Luna asked.

"Just do it!" Sora ordered.

Amy, now seeing what Sora was saying, "Right, Sora!" and immediately went to work as fast as she could.

"What's going on now?" Donald asked.

"If we send the emails to Imeboralton, it'll slow him down just like it did to us." Sora explained.

While the said Pokemon was laughing, Amy finished her work and she exclaimed to the evil Pokemon, "YOU GOT MAIL!" as she hit enter, and immediately, the emails were sent away from them, and just as Imeboralton was about to jump again, he immediately froze, unable to move and has completely slowed down now, much to the witnesses' awe.

Imeboralton roared in agony, giving Sailor Moon and her group the chance they need, and quickly, Grovyle, Charizard and Sailor Moon charged with Ash and Pikachu.

"Ten seconds left!" Sora exclaimed.

9...Missle almost hits.

8...Sailor Moon and her group continue to descend.

7...May and the others gasp.

6...Amy screams.

5...Missle continues on.

4...Sailor Moon summons the Sword Card.

3...Ash yells.

2...Imeboralton tries to attack one last time.

1! Grovyle's leaf-blade stabs Imeboralton in the chest, Charizard's dragon-claw stabs Imeboralton's stomach, and Sailor Moon's Moon-Sword Card stabs Imeboralton's head.

A second of silence...and everything seems to stop, but Imeboralton mutters in a quick dying agony, "Connection...terminated." and the timer has froze between 1 and 2 seconds, before the internet Pokemon groans one last time, "Willis..." and melts away into nothing, leaving behind the broken and destroyed clock.

In that moment, at first none of them would believe it, but when it hit them, Sailor Moon and her friends broke into smiles, and in an instant, lights covered the book Pokemon, returning them to normal. Sailor Moon, in her happiness, looked at her beloved Pokemon.

"Grovyle!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"Sailor Moon." Grovyle smiled.

Happily, Sailor Moon pulled Grovyle into an embracing, giggling uncontrollaby, Grovyle just smiled and even chuckled in happiness himself, and Ash, Pikachu and Charizard were in the similiar vote. Charizard roared happily, Pikachu jumped around happily, and Ash punched the air with his fist, exclaiming in victory, "We did it!"

Even Amy, Sora, Luna, Donald, Goofy, Misty, Brock, Lita, May, Max, and even the elderly couple all broke into happy cheers in their victory of saving the world, saving the internet, and it all thanks to the Sailor Team and their Book Realmed Pokemon.

* * *

Though it wasn't all good news for Ikuo, because as she pulled out her cake, it was burnt, much to her annoyance. It wasn't even good news for Team Rocket because they failed their exam and were walking out in defeat, grumbling in humilation.

The missle, no longer a threat, crashed into the lake in Tokyo-8.

At her temple, Raye, who was waiting for some sort of emails, finally got one after the delay which took all day. When she opened it up, she read it outloud to herself, "_**'Dear Raye: Sorry about what happened. I didn't realise that I roasted a marshmellow in your fire-reading, but it was an accident, and we'll get over it right? What's a few rain drops between friends? Your best friend, Serena'**_."

When she got to Serena's name, Raye felt emotion and the surge of forgiveness as she realised how much Serena was such a good friend, could only mutter, "Stupid Meat-Ball-Head."

In Tokyo-8, the water that was splashed into the air began to rain down, and witnesses just watched as the missle tilted and fell the rest of the way into the lake.

* * *

Back at Serena's house, an hour later after she returned into the Realm of Light, while Ash and Pikachu went back to the others, Grovyle and Charizard, along with the other assigned Book Pokemon went back to the Book Realm, and everything was finally back to normal, in their celebration, they immediately went for the cake, and sadly, they got food poisoning, and Serena, Sora, Amy, Donald and Goofy were on the floor, all looking decidedly green in the face.

"That.. was the worse cake...I've ever had." Donald grumbled slowly.

"I'm...about...to barf." Sora muttered.

Serena looked paralyzed, as she muttered weakly, "I knew we shouldn't had have Akima's home-made cake Mom made."

* * *

All was well for Earth, because when ten year old Willis found out that the evil Pokemon was destroyed, he was so happy he ran outside running around happily into the field of flowers, followed by his two own Pokemon, Plusle and Minun, who both echoed his happiness.

The trio continued on, but just as they were doing so, Minun suddenly disappeared, and a strange disturbing winds of discorded space-time air appeared, causing Willis and Plusle to stop. Just as they had thought it was the end of it, they were oh so deadly wrong.

It was just the beginning.

"MINUN!" Willis screamed in horror.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**In...**_

_**Com-Poke-Virus 2: The Power of the Virus.**_

* * *

**A/N: That concludes part one of the mini-series. In the next chapter, it's the first of the second story which will take place two years later. In the meantime, if you guys have time, continue your reviews, and I shall see you in the second chapter of this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. I lost some desire to continue this story, but now I'm back and this will slowly be continued on until it's complete.**

**Without any further ado, weclome to the second part of the mini-story of this story. We now skip two years into my current storyline of the Sailor Moon Continuum, "Sailor Moon X(Chi)-Season 14" which is still yet to be made due to the delay of KH3, so, we'll just have to cope until the game is finally released in 2017(I hope).**

**I still don't own anything here. All rights belong to Disney, Toei, Square Enix, Nintendo, Dreamworks, CLAMP and 20th Century Fox.**

* * *

Com-Poke-Virus 2: The Power of the Virus.

CH1.

_Year: 2000-Set during the events of Sailor Moon X(Chi)_

The upcoming war against Xehanort, whom the Sailor Team and their new allies through out the past two years now learned is in the possession of the back-up power of Chaos, was nearing, and so the Warriors of the Realm of Light had to stop him and most of the new true Organization XIII-the Seekers of Darkness, and free other members whom had no choice when Xehanort placed pieces of his own heart and took over their bodies to create clones of himself.

So far, they stopped him for a little while, but the group knew they had to keep track of their enemies. Not only that, but the new formed Organization of Team Rocket, now known as Rocket-X, was also part of the problem, which their three former enemies, the original members of Team Rocket, had informed and were attempting to stop their former leader at all cost.

Though the team was split up to further their training. Shrek and Fiona were at home with their children as long as they can, same with Manny and Ellie with their daughter, Peaches, as Diego was training himself, Sid...well, he tried to train but each time he failed, all in the Fairytale world.

Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina, and Kaylie, the leader of the Dark Moon Team, with the Sailor Team's ally, who is also a close friend to Serena and King Mickey, Cloud Strife, were training at Master Yen Sid's Tower.

Misty, Brock and Casey were in Pallet Town for training on their own. Everyone in Radiant Garden, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Cid and Merlin, now allied with Aeleus, Even, Dilan and Ienzo, were keeping tabs with the others in keeping track on the forces of Xehanort.

Galaxia was speaking terms with Master Yen Sid about the situation with Chaos and Xehanort.

Sailor Tide, Darkrai and Dusknoir were investigating other worlds during the investigation.

As for our main heroes, Serena, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku and King Mickey were travelling through the Houen Region where the Seekers of Darkness had arrived in and were following them to stop them from destroying Earth. Serena had so far captured new Pokemon in the similiar fashion Ash had two years earlier, and due to her four original guardians training, she was joined by four new guardians during this journey.

Kristen, a mysterious but friendly young woman who had lost her memory of her past, other than her name which even she does not know if her current name is her real name, and that she was the Sailor Guardian, Sailor Ultra. She was also a skilled fighter.

Amelia is a young girl who resembled to one of Cosmos's Sailor Scouts prior to the first War, Sailor Passion, and she was a skilled Pokemon trainer and dreams of interviewing with Gym Leaders. She is a Sailor Scout known as Passionate, which is ironic, and some, including herself, believe she may be Sailor Passion reborn with a different soul.

Then there's Tiffenie, a fourteen year old girl and rookie Pokemon trainer who just started her journey with a Torchic as her partner. She was rather just as clumsy and whiny as Serena once was four years earlier. She was also a cousin to May and Max, and was almost just like May in personality. She resembled to Mina, except that her hair and hairbow were opposite colours to Mina's, and her eyes were red-brown instead of blue. She was also a rookie Sailor Scout named Sailor Magic-Dust.

Finally, there's little Luna, not Serena's Cat Luna, but rather, a different Luna who, being an eight year old girl and looking a bit like Rini and Lousie, with purple hair, was strangely born with a cat's tail. Despite this, she is Tiffenie's younger sister and she loved adventures and Pokemon. Despite her age, she too was a Sailor Scout, ironically known as Sailor Luna.

Right now, our current Sailor Team heroes were at the beach, relaxing while also keeping an eye for their enemies. Serena, Ash, Sakura, Tiffenie and Amelia had let out their Pokemon to let them have some fresh air.

What about the rest of them, you may ask? Oh, sorry. Well, as for the rest of the Sailor Team, Rini, Lusie, Kairi, Max, May, Dawn, Piplup, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Madison, and Lea, the original of former Organization member Nobody Axel, deciding to train and were exploring New York for clues and a little bit of fun. Donald and Goofy were requested to join them, while Mina and Lita took over their duties to protect Queen Minnie for the time being. What they and their friends in the Houen Region didn't know that a familiar enemy, or rather, a virus of the enemy was returning.

* * *

"Smile!" Lea told the others, fiddling with the camera that was connected to the lap-top computer and took a photo of the group, but the computer screen said an error, and he groaned loudly, "Ugh! Not again!"

"It didn't go through?" Max asked the redhead.

"Nope." The former nobody answered, checking up the computer. Being born in Radiant Garden, and having a good amount of time learning about technology during his time as Axel, Lea knew about his basic skills in computers, even if he hated these things.

"What's wrong with it?" Kairi asked.

Lea finished reading up the message, then shrugged, saying, "I dunno. It says all lines are busy. Must be a faulty connection or something."

"So what do we do now?" Donkey asked.

His answer was May's stomach grumbling, which was echoed by Lea's stomach, then followed by Crash, Eddie's, Piplup's and soon the rest of the group's stomachs growled. "How 'bout lunch?" May sheepishly suggested.

"Good idea. I'm starvin'." Donald agreed.

"Me too." Lusie added.

Just then, Kairi then frowned in concern and asked her friends, "Hey, did you guys hear that?"

"Did we hear what?" Rini asked. She and the rest of the group listened, but they couldn't hear anything what Kairi was hearing.

"I don't hear anything." Madison said.

"What is it that you're hearing, Kairi?" Dawn asked, with her Piplup echoing, "Piplup?"

The Princess of Heart shook her head, saying, "I don't know. But I'm getting a feeling there's something strange around here, but I don't know what it is yet. It needs our help..." and just as she said this, winds picked and she gasped, when soon, everyone looked around, to see strange disoritation of Space and Time around them, and metal poles were bent and out of shape, signs were dented, and phone wires sparking with electricity.

"Okay...is it normal for winds to do that?" Crash asked.

"Don't think so." Eddie said nervously.

"What's going on? And why does this seem familiar?" Max asked, with May nodding in agreement, while their friends looked at them in confusion, wondering what's going on.

Kairi then sensed something and turned sharply to her right, down the path leading further into town of New York. "It's coming from over there! Guys, let's go!" she said to her friends, and then grabbed hold of Donald's hand and dragged him with her while he was flung-carried around, screaming. Rini and Lusie quickly followed and were running next to Kairi.

"Kairi, wait up!" Lea called up, racing after Kairi, Donald, Rini and Lusie, with Goofy calling out, "Hey! Wait for us!" and he, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup and Madison quickly followed the redheaded young man, all of them wondering what on Earth is going on.

"Hurry, guys! It's over this way!" Kairi called up.

Lea nearly lost his footing as he dodged and avoided in colliding into another pole, "Whoa!" but he and the others continued on.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, the person who needed the Sailor Team's help, was none other than Willis, now twelve years old, and yet...he wasn't a Pokemon trainer, but rather, he and his remaining Pokemon Plusle, had been on the run from someone whom was originally their friend, but because of the terrible force after the battle against Imeboralton, it seemed like the war was only just beginning.

That someone, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as if it had gained the power to turn invisible at will, was Minun, but because of the strange disturbence that tored him away from his friends, he became a huge and mutated monster with monsterous attacks. He was on the other side of the fence where Willis and Plusle were.

"Minun, this has to stop!" Willis told his Pokemon.

But Minun, in a dark place, didn't listen and only said, "Go back." in a dark voice in human language.

Willis was confused, as Minun stomped forward. What did his Pokemon mean back? Back to what? Back to where? Back to who? Plusle watched on, as his brother began to tore down the fence to get to them, but the smaller Pokemon growled, then leaped up and fought against his brother, despite Willis's protests.

One thing strange about these two Pokemon, was that they were not like ordinary Plusle and Minun. Their ears were longer and they could use them to fly, and both could speak human language.

"Thunderbolt!" Plusle shouted and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack, hitting Minun twice, but had to dodge in getting crushed and flew into the air, flying over his brother, while Willis tried to get to his Pokemon, shouting out to Plusle worriedly. He had lost Minun, he didn't want to lose Plusle either.

"Thunder-Crusher!" Minun roared, firing bullets of lightning at Plusle who dodged and blasted another Thunderbolt attack.

Both Pokemon continued their battle, while Willis climbed up a ladder and on top of building to try and catch to two of his Pokemon, which Minun was doing serious damange to the buildings during the battle. Finally, he caught Plusle off-guard and the latter was exhausted and slumped in defeat, while Minum attempted to grab him.

But Willis rushed over and stood protectively in front of Plusle, facing Minun and shouted, "Minun, stop!"

This time hearing Willis's exclaim, Minun hesitated, then slowly drew back, as if in a hint of pain.

On the other side of the fence in the valley the trio were in, on the street, Kairi and her group continued on until Donkey spotted then and skid to a stop, seeing Minun fully and muttered in nervous disbelief, "What in the Cosmos's name is that!?" causing the rest of his friends to turn back and rushed over and gazed at where he was staring at. The group were shocked at this new display and sight.

"Good question." Lea muttered, "Never seen anything like that guy before."

"Is it a Pokemon?" Eddie asked.

"Could be." Crash thought. "If it is, it's the most uglist Pokemon I've ever seen."

"I'm not sure if it is a Pokemon." Max thought, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Not noticing the Sailor Team, and only focusing on Minun, Willis took a step forward, and calmly asked, "Alright. Tell me; what do you want?"

But Minun only repeated, which his dark voice was echoed by his formerself's voice, as he slowly disappeared in the same distoration winds. The Sailor Team were stunned by this power, and looked at each other.

"It disappeared." Madison whispered.

Lea nodded, then decided that the kid on the other side of the fence knew something about this situation, and called out loudly to get his attention, "Hey, you! Kid!" which got Willis's attention as he finally noticed that he and Plusle were not alone as they originally thought when Minun disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

But Willis just grabbed Plusle and ran around the corner, yelling at them, "Don't follow me! You're in danger!"

"Hey wait!" Donkey cried out.

"I have an idea." May said, taking out a Pokeball and threw it in the air, calling out, "Beautifly, I choose you!" and her Beautifly came out in a flash. "Beautifly, see if you can find a boy with a Plusle!"

"Let us go find out!" Eddie said.

"We can talk, so we can tell you better." Crash added.

Beautifly lowered herself down and carried Crash and Eddie over to where Willis and Plusle went, while rest of the group stayed behind and waited.

"I don't get it." Lusie said, "What did that boy mean we're in danger?"

"It's pretty obvious that kid knows about that nasty Pokemon or whatever it was." Lea stated in a serious tone. "I can also tell he's that thing's main target."

"That's what I was feeling." Kairi concluded. "He's the one who needs our help."

Max nodded in agreement, and said, "I think Kairi's right. Not only that, that monster kinda reminds me of Imeboralton from two years ago."

"Ime...boral...what?" Donkey asked, dumbfounded, while Lea sweatdropped and the redhead asked, "Uh...care to repeat that, kid?"

"Imeboralton was a Pokemon that was somehow born and hatched inside the internet, but was attacked and infected by a dangerous virus two years ago." May explained, "It caused many problems to all of the computers here on Earth, and it took Serena, the Sailor Scouts, us and even the Pokemon from the Book Realm to stop him."

"I remember that." Donald nodded, shivering.

Goofy nodded in grim agreement, "Imebelational, or whatever he was, caused many problems even to the telephones in the entire world."

Rini and Lusie looked at each other, now that they definately knew what had happened. At that time two years ago, they were a friend's birthday party.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crash and Eddie on Beautifly found Willis and Plusle around the corner, and the boy was making a phone call to his mother, telling her that he was on his way to Colorado, before hanging up and placed his Pokemon in his back-pack.

"C'mon, Plusle." Willis told his friend, "We have to find some transporation." adding with resolve, "I can't keep running from him. We're going back."

"Where's Colorado?" Crash asked.

"Why there?" Eddie added.

The two Possums then made their way back on Beautifly to inform their friends.

* * *

A few hours later, the group came to conclusion that Willis needed their help, and since Serena and her group were also here on Earth, they needed their help too. So, after being given permission by Yen Sid, Kairi, Lea, Rini, Lusie, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Madison, Crash, Eddie, Donkey, Donald and Goofy boarded the next train to Colorado themselves.

Madision was emailing the group in the Houen Region where to meet up.

"We could use their help." Dawn agreed.

Kairi nodded, and then admitted, "And I'm pretty sure Sora misses me." causing Lea to turn away and groan. The older redhead knew that Kairi had a crush on Sora who in turn had a crush on Kairi.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Houen Region, the email on the Commucatior went off, and Serena noticed this and rushed over. "Hey guys! We got an email!" she called over, before she read the message from Madision, "It's from Madision."

"Pika!" Pikachu rushed over, along with the rest of the gang's Pokemon, along with the rest of the group.

"What did she say?" Mickey asked, curiously.

Serena blinked in confusion, while replying, "She wants us to meet her in Colorado."

"Huh?" Ash, Sora, Mickey, Sakura, Riku, Tiffenie, Luna, Amelia and Kristen asked in unison.

"Colorado? Why there?" Ash asked, "And besides, how does she expect us to get to America?"

There was a pause, and Serena muttered in agreement eventually, "Yeah, we don't have the money."

Just then, Tiffenie thought of something and she exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

Oh boy.

* * *

**I think the second chapter will be done and posted either tomorrow or during the week or sometimes next month...if the Fanfiction site survives for the next century...which I sadly doubt considering something is about to happen to decide the fates of all of stories posted here.**

**Let's hope that things will run normally, but have to brace ourselves for the worst.**

**In the meantime, please review and see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: Here's chapter two of the second mini-story. Nothing much to say here.**

**I only own the rights of Amelia(Sailor Passionate), Tiffenie(Sailor Magic-Dust), Kristen(Sailor Ultra) and Lusie(Future Mini Moon), my OCs. The rest of the rights belong to Disney, Toei, Square Enix, Nintendo, Dreamworks, CLAMP and 20th Century Fox.**

* * *

Com-Poke-Virus 2: The Power of the Virus.

CH2.

After arriving in the further state, Willis and Plusle were making their way towards their next destination on foot on a dry road side, as the grass was drying up a little. Not to mention that the heat tempreture was so hot, Plusle was complaining. Despite that Willis was mentally complaining himself, he knew the risks and didn't want to risk those risks.

"Willis, do we have to go to Colorado?" Plusle asked.

"You heard what Minun said: Go back. That's where it all started." Willis told his friend, carrying ins single backpack.

The small Pokemon sighed, "But why do we have to walk? I'm all worn out and I don't even wear shoes."

"Plusle, listen. We-whoa-whoa-ah-AH!" Willis didn't realise that Plusle walked underneath him to the point of him being accidently tipped over and he landed behind his friend awkwardly, which the electric type Pokemon noticed and stopped.

"Oops." Plusle muttered, then half-whined, "Come on, Willis. Can't we just call someone to give us a ride?"

As much as he wanted to, Willis shook his head as he picked up his backpack again and continued on, saying, "Sorry, pal. You know Minun's getting more violent. He's expecting anyone close to us to disappear." then added, the heat finally getting to him, "I'll find us a ride. Now let's get out of the sun. It's too hot."

Then Plusle had an idea and hopped and flew and landed on top of Willis's head, smiling. The twelve year old boy asked, confused, "Um, what exactly are you doing?"

"This way, I don't have to walk, and you can stay in the shade." Plusle answered, then opened up his ears to act like a double umbrella, making the perfect shade for his human friend and at the same time, he didn't have to walk at the moment either.

"Oh!" Willis thought, then smiled. This was a great idea. "Oh, that's better." he said, then jokingly asked, "I don't suppose you can turn into a glass of lemonade too, could ya?" and the two of them laughed at the joke.

They continued on in their journey, unaware that they were being followed. Then again, they didn't really understand the situation either.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the train, Kairi and her group were silent for a while, and some of them looked ready to pass out in boredom. Crash, Eddie and Lea opted to play I-Spy, but by now, the game was boring already.

"Okay, okay!" Donkey, who was also playing with them, asked again as he looked around, "I spy, with my little eye..."

"A mountain." said Grovyle who, along with Team Pokepals, Future-Piplup and Chimchar, and Dusknoir and Celebi, had arrived due to Dawn asking them to arrive from the Pokemon World to help with the new situation and had arrived by the power of the Tribe Crystal.

"You got again!" Donkey exclaimed, finding this amazing, "Man, you're so good at this, Grovyle!"

"Donkey, you've said Mountain _six_ times already!" Max pointed out in annoyance.

Lea sighed and leaned back, his hands behind his head, and grumbled, "Ugh, this game is seriously overrated."

"I'll say." Crash agreed, "It wasn't even fun to begin with."

"Isn't there anything else exciting we can do?" Eddie asked.

"Not unless you'd rather see something totally scary appearing out of nowhere." Future-Piplup said in sarcasm.

Another silence followed. But then suddenly, the Tribe in Dawn's backpack began to glow in strange colours, which Piplup noticed and squeaked, "Piplup? Piplup, Piplup, Piplup!" which caught his trainer's attention.

"Hey! The Tribe's..." Dawn didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, as all of the sudden, the scenerary and everything around the train suddenly changed, as if the train itself and the passengers inside it were transported into another dimension, which everyone else noticing and Lea stood up, shocked, staring out of the window of their seats.

"What's happening to the train!?" Chimchar exclaimed.

"I don't think this is part of the trip." Lea stated, but then his eyes widened as a familiar and very terrifying sight greeted him and his group.

Everyone else turned to look through the window as well, and saw the very large monsterous Pokemon, Minun, approaching them, as if the train wasn't even moving. Kairi, Dawn, May, Max, Rini, Lusie, Madision, Donald, Goofy, Donkey, Crash Eddie, and their Pokemon companions all stood up, shocked, and horrified.

"It's that monster from New York!" Goofy exclaimed, terrified.

"What're we gonna do!?" Donald exclaimed, freaking out.

Donkey, Crash and Eddie backed away as far as they could, terrified out of their minds, while Piplup clinged onto Dawn, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, and Dusknoir stood in battle positions. Celebi hovered in position as well. Donald and Goofy clinged onto each other in pure horror. The tribe then glowed brighter, as did Rini and Lusie's lockets with the 30th Century and the 40th Century Silver Crystals, and Kairi's pendent glowed as well, and everyone else's commucators glowed as well.

"Don't interfere!" Roared Minun.

Then, as it appeared, everything suddenly returned to normal, but Minun disappeared and the train was forced to skid to a stop so fast that it knocked everyone all over the place. Some of them were forced hanging onto the back of the seats, while Lea, Grovyle, Max, Donkey, Dusknoir, Crash, Eddie, Donald, Goofy, Future-Piplup and Chimchar were rolled into the door on the either side of the room. The rest of them landed on the floor, until the train slowed to a complete stop. Everything was still.

Then everyone got up, making sure that they were all alright, which they were, though some of them were moaning at the fact of having a couple of brusies.

"There's definately something wrong with this Pokemon." Rini stated.

Max picked up his glasses that had fallen off, then he and the rest of the group noticed that the train had stopped completely. "We're not moving." he said.

"Okay, what's goin' on? Where are we?" Donkey asked.

"I don't know." Grovyle said. "It must be that monsterous Pokemon's doing."

"You're right. What I don't understand is why it came here." Dusknoir agreed.

Lea rubbed the back of his head while saying, "I think the question is, how did it find us or know where we're goin'."

"_"Don't Interfere"_?" Madison repeated the words Minun said, then came to a conclusion, "I don't think that Pokemon wants us to get to Colorado."

Goofy, while picking up his hat and held it, said, "Gawrsh, didn't Imebolaratony say somethin' about _"Don't Interfere"_ two years ago when the Pokemon from the Book Realm fought 'im? I wonder what he meant."

"You mean Imeboralton?" Rini asked, having noticed that their silly friend got the Internet-Pokemon's name wrong again.

"But, I don't get it." May thought, "How is this connected? I thought the virus was destroyed when Sailor Moon and the Book Realm versions of Grovyle and Ash's Charizard destroyed him."

"Well, one way or another, I don't think Serena and the others will meet up with us." Kairi reminded, "We'll have to meet up with them since the train stopped."

Everyone else realised she was right, and all sighed. Lea then said, "Well, that just means we're pretty much stuck here for a while." much to Donkey's, Crash's and Eddie's dismay, as all three of them moaned.

"Aw nuts." Donald grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

It seemed like Serena and her group would have to figure this situation out themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena and her group were making plans on how to get to America to meet up with their friends, unaware of what just happened to them on the train.

"Tiffenie, please explain to me one more time if I have to stop at three different cities?" Serena had asked.

"Well, we could ask a relative or two to transport us." Tiffenie had explained.

"But why are we taking a taxi company?" Sora asked.

That's when Amelia agreed with Tiffenie's idea and she had said, "I have an uncle who lives in Kalos with my other uncle who is the father of my two cousins Clemont and his younger sister Bonnie. Let's just say that the three of us are more than just cousins; We're best friends."

Which is why Serena, Sora, Tiffenie, Amelia, Riku, King Mickey, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Kristen and Luna were in the car along with a young man around Ash's age, Clemont who wore glasses and had blone hair, wearing a blue jumpsuit making him an inventor but with a fun personality, and his five year old sister, Bonnie who wore a black shirt with a white skirt and brown shorts, and pink shoes, carrying a yellow hand bag and looked very adorable, and lets just say, the way Amelia's uncle Fred who was driving which was nearly knocking everyone out of their sits every turn he makes, it was even making Clemont and Bonnie's father nervous.

"It's not really that bad!" Sakura said, nervously.

"At least it's free-Whoa!" Mickey exclaimed, nearly falling out of the seat if it wasn't for his seatbelt.

"Fred, we'd like to get to the airport without crashing, thaAAEEKANKS!" Fred's brother exclaimed and nearly squeeled.

But Fred didn't listen, and casually asked everyone, "What'dya say, guys? You wanna hear some music?"

"Sure, why not?" Sora replied, shakingly.

"We'd prefer a slow easy side, if you had any-EEEAHHAHAHAAAH!" Serena screamed.

Fred then puts on a country-side song and began singing along side it, which, didn't really have any lyrics, much to everyone's dismay.

* * *

Thankfully, they all survived the car trip and then later the plane trip, which had dropped the Sailor Team off to the path that leads to the spot where they would meet up with Kairi's group in Colorado. Clemont and Bonnie joined them, because Amelia made a bit of a slip as her new duty as a Sailor Scout, but thankfully, her two uncles didn't know, and her cousins promised to keep this and the rest of the group's idenities and adventures a secret. Right now, everyone was waving a goodbye to Fred and his brother who flew back to the Houen Region.

"Bye bye Papa! Bye bye Uncle Fred!" Bonnie cried out, she and her brother and new friends waving the two goodbye.

"Thanks for the lift! Goodbye!" Amelia added.

* * *

Later the group stopped by the grass next to the road, resting. Ash and Sora both looked annoyed and sick.

"Amelia, your Uncle Fred's a lousy pilot." Ash grumbled, never wanting to experience a plane trip from the Underworld ever again. Pikachu echoed his agreement.

"Yeah, it makes Cid's flying more safer...ish." Serena agreed, sitting on the ground.

"Well, at least we made it. You guys will get over it." Amelia pointed out. "So quit complaining."

The rest of the group were studying the map on their current location. "According to the map, I think we're 50 miles to where we're supposed to met with our friends." said Mickey.

"Sounds like a long way from here." Bonnie thought.

"Yeah, it is. Walking isn't gonna get us far, unless we take three days to get there." Luna agreed.

"So how're supposed to get there then?" Serena asked as she, Amelia, Ash, Pikachu and Sora joined them.

Then Tiffenie smiled and suggested, "You know, I do have an uncle who owns horses around here." causing Serena and Ash to stare at her in pure horror.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Serena and Ash said in unison.

Sora then finally lost it and he ran up to the side the road while exclaiming at the same time as he ran, "NO! No more uncles, no more horses, no more trains, and no more planes!" and when he thought he was standing right in front of a sign which was on the other side of the road, he attempted to bang onto it, while shouting, "It has to STOOOOOOOP!" which caused a truck that was passing to skid to a stop, which he and the others noticed.

"Did someone say _'stop'_?" asked a female driver.

This is when Luna, Mickey, Sakura and even Bonnie saw this as their and the rest of the group's ride, and Luna said, "C'mon guys! This is our chance!" as she and the other three opened the side door and climbed in.

"Well, at least you guys found us a ride." Kristen thought. She had to admit, she was rather impressed, despite Sora's earlier tantrum.

"Better not let this go to waste." Mickey stated.

After Sora explained briefly to the female driver and asked if he and his friends could take a ride to where they'd like to go, she agreed, and soon he and the others climbed in and slid the door closed, then the truck began to drive again. As they got in, they noticed a boy with a Plusle, which was a surprise.

It was Willis, but the others didn't know yet.

Serena, however, gazed at the boy who looked lonely, and thought to herself, '_That's weird. Why does that boy look so familiar?_' she knew she'd seen him before, but she couldn't remember where. It was here on Earth, but when, though?

"Hey, there." Ash greeted Willis, he and Pikachu going up to them. "You must've had the same idea we did."

Pikachu then looked at Plusle then smiled and introduced himself, "Pi! Pika, Pikachu."

Plusle smiled and nodded, while careful not to speak in his human language, so, he spoke in the Pokemon language, "Plu, Plu, Plusle!"

"Awesome, a Plusle!" Ash thought, then turned back to Willis who was surprised, and the former said, "I guess that means you're a Pokemon trainer, right?"

Just then, Plusle sneezed, and when Pikachu said, "Pika. (Bless you.)" Plusle accidently said, "Thank you." much to the latter's surprise, and Plulse realised his mistake and flinched. Ash and his friends were surprised too.

"Whoa! Plusle can talk?" Serena asked, surprised.

"No way." Clemont muttered, stunned.

Bonnie, being young, smiled happily and said, "That's so cool! And Plusle is so cute!"

"Whoa! Even Pokemon in America can talk." Riku thought, amazed.

Serena blinked, saying, "Never seen this when I visited America two years ago." just then, three of her pokeballs flashed and opened by themselves and out came her Taillow and Corphish, along with Tiffenie's Torchic, Amelia's Mudkip, Sakura's new Bidoof, and Ash's Totodile. Even one of Clemont's pokeballs flashed and out came two new Pokemon; a Chespin and an Oshawott from the Unova region. Luna was delighted to see more Pokemon.

"Wow, this is so cool." Sakura thought.

"Golly, I guess everybody wanted to meet Plusle. Ha-ha!" Mickey thought.

* * *

Later, after being dropped off, the Sailor Team introduced themselves to Willis while the Pokemon, Luna and Bonnie all played and chatted, making friends with Plusle already.

"Our Pokemon like each other." Willis thought, smiling for the first time in days. The Pokemon, Luna and Bonnie all laughed at Plusle's jokes, then the young trainer said, "You know, this is kind of nice, being around others for a change."

"Yup. All of the Pokemon are really gettin' along." Mickey agreed.

Sakura then thought of something unusual, and asked, "But having a Pokemon means you're a Pokemon trainer, and we all have dreams to follow. How come you're alone?"

"Well," Willis began, "Let's just say I have my reasons." then smiled, "Anyway, it's nice to be talking to girls cute as all of you." causing Sakura, Serena, Tiffenie, Amelia and Kristan to blush at this comment, while Ash, Sora, Riku, Clemont, Mickey and Kero all glanced at each other.

Bonnie then piped up, hearing this, "Hey, that reminds me! I didn't get a chance!" she then got up and bend on her knee and said to the other older girls, "Would either one of you please marry my big brother?" much to their and everyone else's confusion and Clemont's embarrassment, as Clemont blushed bright red.

"B-Bonnie!" Clemont exclaimed, before dragging his sister away from the other girls to avoid more embarrassment.

Serena and the others looked at each other, puzzled. "Weird brother and sister act." Serena muttered, and her companions nodded in agreement.

Things were getting a little complicated.

* * *

**I wanted to extend the story because I'm trying not to make it into a you-know-what kind of same movie. See you in the next chapter. Sorry that it's slow.**


End file.
